


What happens before?

by Storytimes_x



Category: Arsenal - Fandom, Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: There are moments in our life that seem to define us. Moments we keep going back to. My life before her was so simple and decided. Now after her they're just, after. But what happened before?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is from the movie after and used as an inspiration. If you don’t know i have 2 big books on wattpad about these 2 under the username @prettylittlestories_

There are moments in our life that seem to define us. Moments we keep going back to. My life before her was so simple and decided. Now after her they're just, after. But what happened before?

She could still remember stepping onto the field for the first time, She was 6. It was a local Saturday morning session with the boys, she loved it from minute one. She was a player without fear and still is. 

Playing football is an indescribable feeling for her. It was were she would forget all of her worries, it was home. 

Sometimes you move and home becomes a different place. It will need time to adjust, to get used to it. When you have the right people you will be able to. 

She didn't even know if the right people would be there. Would she have a connection with them, would they get along. It were all the little things that worried her that eventually turned bigger and bigger until she was shaking from the nerves. 

She was signing for a new club, Arsenal. It was definitely going to be a challenge. Having to convince a new head coach what you're worth. Fighting for that starting spot again was a challenge she was more than ready to accept. 

"Sign here please" the manager Pedro spoke. "I am looking forward to working with you" the blonde gave him a polite smile before answering. "Me too"

After providing her with the information she needed she left the office. Her first training would start tomorrow. Living arrangements were already made for her and the only thing what she was hoping is that they'd get along. 

To calm her nerves before heading to her now so called home she decided to grab a coffee first.  
Being so caught in her own world she pumped into someone. "Shit sorry" the blonde was met with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry, hot girls are quickly forgiven hun" With the wink added for extra effect a blush started to creep on her face. 

"Do i know you?" She asked. She could swear she had seen that face before. She just wasn't able to figure out where. "Uh no I don't think so babe" the brunette across from her answered smoothly. "Ow" the girl let out a giggle. "I'd definitely remember" before she could respond she already left the coffee shop. 

This was a weird day, a day that was about to get even weirder. After finishing her coffee she drove down to the new place. Checking the address as many times she possibly could before ringing the bell. 

"Hey, you must be The new signing. I am Dominique" a girl with curly hair spoke. She seems nice she thought. "Hi yess i am" she answered. "Well then nice to meet you" she stook out her hand and the blonde politely shook it before being led inside. 

"So here's your room. It's not the biggest but it is something" Do smiled before giving her some time to unpack. "Dinner will be ready at 6. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better" 

In the meanwhile another of their housemates had come home. The blonde was told she would be living with 4 other people. Her curiosity hit its peak when she heard the front door open for the second time and decided to make her way downstairs. 

"I met such a hot girl today, i just didn't catch her name" she could hear when she entered the room. "Beth" she said. The brunette was surprised and by the look on her face she wasn't sure if it was a good one or not. "Huh?" One of the housies asked. "Owhh" their mouths opened when they made the realization. "Dinner is ready girls" do said trying to change the subject. 

"So uhmm Beth" the blonde girl looked up from her empty plate. "How's London treating you?" Carla Humphrey asked. "I've only been here for a day, but i like what i've seen so far" she genuinely meant what she said. "Who, you mean?" The small woman asked with a wink. "Danielle! nee dit gaan we niet doen [we're not doing this]"

"Mm Danielle. You know it's rude to not introduce yourself to new people" the women snorted. "Uhu yeah sure from what i've heard you didn't even say your name to Do" she wanted to apologize but her comeback was far more important. "At least I recognize my victims" Danielle gave her a questioning look. "You showed me every corner of the pitch in 2016" she heard laughs fill the room from the other girls. "I can show you every corner of the room if you'd prefer" 

After the brunette had gotten one last warning from her teammate they made their way over to the couch to watch a movie.

"Can i offer anyone something to drink?" Beth asked politely. "I can do it!" Danielle said standing up from the couch, but the blonde insisted and made her way over to the kitchen. 

When she closed the door of the fridge and turned around the brunette was standing close to her. To close for Beth's liking. She backed away until she felt her back press against the counter. "Danielle" the tiny women got even closer and whispered something in her ear. "Call me Daan hun" 

She slowly backed away giving her time to breath. "So Beff you excited for your first training?" Was she pretending like that didn't just happen, the blonde girl wondered. "Very" taking a sip of her drink. 

"Water please" Daan said. Beth scoffed making her way to the sink. "Really?" She asked. "It's all we athletes drink" the blonde shook her head carrying everything back into The living room. 

"Goodnight girls" all of them were heading to bed one by one. Beth and Daan were the last two remaining downstairs. They weren't really talking so the blonde called it a night as well with Daan following her orders. 

"Night Beff" the blonde smiled at the cute mispronounced way of her name. "Night Daan" Out of all the ways to meat this was possibly one of the worst the brunette thought drifting off to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if there’s anyone that would like to give me some feedback I’d really appreciate it. Trying to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy!!

The next morning Beth woke up quite grumpy. It was something she had from the moment she was little. If she had to sleep in a new place and bed it would take her hours to fall asleep. This time was no difference. 

The room was still dark when she grabbed her phone from the nightstand dropping the water bottle and her phone on the ground in the process. 

She didn't bother to pick up the bottle. She was more concerned about her phone. It had gone off several times last night. "Hey hun, did you arrive safely? How's London? Love you" reading the text she noticed her own eyes get puffy. 

"Shit everything okay in here" the small brunette swong the door open and was standing in the middle of the room. Beth's eyes had to adjust to the light for a second before it was clear who it was. "Uh yeah fine" the blonde laughed at the concerned look on her face. "It was just a water bottle and my phone Danielle" She made an ow face before leaving the room.

Beth was happy she didn't see the tears in her eyes. She wasn't up for that now. She texted her mom back "heyy mom. I'm doing okay, my housemates are really nice. Didn't sleep very well but other then that i'm excited to start the first training today and meet all the girls" 

She stepped out of bed and got dressed. She looked pretty good in the Arsenal stuff. She headed downstairs to see the table full with breakfast.

"Morning" Dom greeted her. She was still a bit moody. "Aww a grumpy one" Carla commented. "No no not at all. I just my bed a new one and uh..." Daan laughed at her stopping her in the process. "It's okay" she smiled motioning her to sit down. 

"What's this?" The blonde asked looking at Danielle's plate. Dom giggled shaking her head. "Don't mind her she's just gone mad" the others laughed now too. "I am not" she threw a napkin at her "It's hagelslag" she said. Beth gave her a questioning look. "Chocolate sprinkles cutie" the blonde gave her a quick nod and scraped her throath. 

After breakfast they headed down to the arsenal women training center. They all decided to share one car since it would take less gasoline for all of them. Beth was seated in the back with Dom and Carla. 

Daan was driving and saw the nervous look on the blondes face in the mirror. After they got out of the car she waited for her to get her back from the boot. "You'll do good" she told the blonde giving her a reassuring smile. "I hope so, thnx Danielle" The brunette put one arm around the blonde walking in the changing room together.

"Hiya girll, how's yous doing" leah asked pulling her in for a hug. "Good" she said. "You excited" the blonde nodded. "Was about time you joined me" 

Leah and Beth had met in the younger levels of international. The defender had told her she needed to sign for Arsenal many times. That day had finally come and Leah was happy she could have one of her friends by her side. 

"You ready?" Danielle asked her. The blonde nodded. The brunette saw the hesitation and pulled her in for a hug. "Come on" she said opening the door for her. 

"Morning girls" Pedro said arriving in his golf cart. "Morning" all of them said in unison. "Alright today's schedule will consist of a session outside first. Then we'll had inside the gym for a second one. Lunch of course provided by us"

The training started of simple with a warm up. After that it turned into smaller exercises like target practice and headers. To say the blonde was exhausted was an understatement.

She had loved her time at Sunderland but she also knew the level wasn't as high as it would be here. Arsenal was full of international talent and had some of the best players in all of the leagues.

She knew full well she had to step up her game. What she didn't know was that they would have a scrimmage at the end of the session. She was trying so hard to prove she was worthy to this team but she didn't have to. 

Everyone was already impressed with the goal scoring record she had at Sunderland and were surprised why she wasn't called up to the lionesses. 

Panting she walked back in the now formed circle. "Alright girls good job. Who's up for a scrimmage?" He asked them. After loud applauding he divided them up.

Of course Beth's team had won and she had made an amazing banger. It was from distance and pedro saw something worth looking into. "Beth can we talk for a second?" He asked her. The blonde politely agreed and got in the cart with him. 

"I know you've always been a number nine. Trust me when i say you're a very good one. Today i saw something that I haven't seen in a long time. Your technique is spot on, i think you'd be an amazing player on the wing" he told her. 

The blonde needed to wrap her head around it for a second. She felt safe in the number 9 role. "I'll play in any position you want me to Pedro. It will need me some extra practice though" she answered honestly. "That will of course be provided" he told her. "Now go and enjoy your lunch, get to know the girls a bit better. I just thought i'd let you know, we'll talk details tomorrow" 

When the blonde walked in the room all of her teammates applauded her. It made her smile from ear to ear. Some pulled her in a hug, others just tapped her on the head. 

"Look at me guns" Katie said flexing her arms. "Pff Developing a self defense magenism for Ruesha" Emma mitchell joked. 

"Who's that?" Beth asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Katie girls, she whipped" Lisa laughed. "Yeah she definitely is. They're amazing together. You'll probs see why soon" katie snorted trying to deny it.

"What bout yous?" Katie asked. "Huh what" Leah laughed. "You dating anyone?" All the girls were listening to their conversation now and were waiting on her answer. Especially one person, she didn't even know why but she was. "No not right now" she told them. 

After that they started the gym session. "Pff i'm wrecked" Carla laughed at the tired goalie. "Ahwww" Daan said jumping on her back. "Daan piss of!" The blonde laughed at them and to her surprise the blonde was still carried to the shower.

She was doing more than fine, she could see herself fit in with this team. She loved it already, all of it. Even they're witty banter and all the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls got home and immediately dropped themselves on the couch. "You know someone still needs to cook" Dom said looking at the rest of them. "Yeah well it's carla's and Daan's turn" Anna said pointing a finger at the two. "No way, i'm not cooking with Dani" Dom laughed at Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on" the brunette screamed. "No" Anna stood up from the couch to go to her room. She wasn't going to watch to toddlers have a discussion about a cooking incident. "What happened?" The blonde asked slightly scared. "It got a little out of hand last time" Dom told her. "A little" Carla snorted. "Okay fine a lot" the brunette admitted. 

"I'll cook" Beth offered to the girls. "Only if you wanna" Dom said. Beth nodded. "I can make pasta?" She suggested. "Yess pasta!" Beth laughed. "Alright pasta it is then" 

The blonde headed upstairs to get changed into jeans and a shirt. She then realized she had no clue were the grocery store was. 

"Uh guyss, where's the supermarket?" Daan got off of the couch grabbing her leather jacket. "I'll tag allong and show you" she offered. It sounded more like and order because the brunette was already out the door before she could even protest. "Who's car?" The brunette asked. The blonde unlocked hers and got in. 

The ride to the supermarket was quit at first. It wasn't uncomfortable in any way, they were both listening to the music taking in the outside world. 

"Uh danielle directions please" the blonde said. "Oh yeah shit sorry" Beth shook her head and laughed. "Left and then just go straight ahead" the brunette told her. 

When she took the last turn she realized something. "Wait we're here already, you could've just told me this" Daan laughed. "I was bored, sorry cutie" Beth felt a red tone appear on her face. She had never tried to escape her car so fast. 

Once they entered the supermarket the brunette crapped a shopping cart and started loading stuff in it. "Danielle" she looked up with a hint of naughtiness in her eyes. "Yessss" Beth shook her head. "Do we really need that?" She asked. "We do"

When the girls got home the blonde was  
Tired. It was like taking a two year old with a craving to the supermarket. Daan had gotten multiple things no one knew why but she did. 

She sat down on the couch when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Uh little help would be nice" Beth snorted. "Haha verry funny" Do shot her a look. "I can't carry it all by myself" she pleaded. "Maybe you shouldn't have bought so many stuff you don't even need" Do laughed knowing how common the situation was. 

"Let's make a deal" Daan nodded. "If i help you with the bags, you help me cook" Beth proposed. "Alright cutie" the brunette said making her way back to the car. 

That's how the two girls got stranded in the kitchen. "Danielle no! Don't add the pasta!" The blonde screamed crabbing the bag out of her hand. "Why not!" Taking the bag out of her hand with Beth taking it bag once more. "The water isn't cooking yet!!" She screamed at her. " Ohw makes sense, i'm sorry" She told the blonde and sat herself down on the kitchen counter. "It's okay" she said tapping her leg. 

After some more bickering dinner was ready. "This is delicious Beth, thnx!" Carla said. "Thnx" she laughed when she heard someone fake cough. "Uh danielle helped as well" Anna laughed "whaha yeah sure" Do joined in on the laughter pissing of the brunette. "I did, you act like i do nothing here!" She said raising her voice before leaving the table. 

It was a side of Danielle that Beth hadn't witnessed. She knew she was a feisty player on the pitch but she didn't know she could get so worked up like this. "She's fine, she'll come around" Do said giving her a sweat smile. "Okay, i'll check on her later" 

When the the dishes were done the girls made their way over to the couch to watch some news. Two hours later there was still no sight of Daan. "Where are you going?" Carla asked Beth when she saw her get up. They were watching friends and she knew from back in the day how much she loved that "To danielle" Carla nodded and waved her goodbye. 

she was about to knock on the door when she heard a vague conversation going on. She knocked patiently waiting at the door. "Yeah come on in" she said. When she did she could see that she was still upset. "Mama ik spreek je morgen ja, slaap lekker en ik hou van jullie" the blonde heard. It sounded like gibberish to her and the face she was making was causing a lot of laughter from the brunette. "I told her i had to go, that we'll catch up tomorrow and that i love them" She said. "Ohww" 

Daan tapped on her bed for the blonde to sit down. "How are you?" She asked. "Mm I'm sorry for earlier. I just got a bit mad and overreacted" Beth understood but she still wanted to know why. "I guess it's just the fact that i love all of them and always help them with everything, i feel a bit like the mummy of the house. I just wish they'd take me more serious and i also know that's my fault for acting like a child sometimes" 

"Hey, don't be down on yourself. You are you okay and about that being more serious. Yeah maybe a little but that'll come in time, if it doesn't i'm sure they're loads of people that love you for it" 

Daan was overwhelmed by this and pulled the blonde in for a hug. "Thank you beffie" she held on just a little tighter when she felt her let out a big sigh. "No problem Danielle" the brunette snorted. "You know what i told you yesterday" the blonde didn't and shook her head. "To call me Daan" she said letting go of her and looking her in the eye. 

"Hey girls we've all gone to bed. All lights are already turned off so uh do whatever you want. It's Tuesday tomorrow so that's a day off" Do said suddenly entering the room leaving the two girls alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Night Danielle" Beth said getting up. She was stopped when she was about to leave. "Wait, do you maybe wanna stick around and watch a movie?" She asked. The blonde nodded and walked back to the bed. 

"What movie would you like to watch cutie?"Beth decided to ignore the nickname and the blush that was forming on her face once more. "I don't know" she answered. "Well then uh what's your favorite?" The blonde wasn't keen on answering this but after the convincing of Daan she did. "High school musical" the brunette let out a small giggle. "That's cute" she said and typed it on Netflix. 

"Why?" She asked. "I don't know, i just love it" Daan smiled at her. "What is it about?" The forward was left with shock on her face. "You have never seen it" when the brunette shook her head she jumped of the bed. "Really omg" she said. "We'll watch it now then, if that's okay with you cutie?" She proposed and the blonde said yes. 

Danielle knew full well she was annoying her new teammate with the nickname. She enjoyed the look on her face and she was sure she saw a small blush form every time she did it. 

It was something she always did to mess with the new signings. Some of them hated it and others enjoyed it. She would never take away an opportunity to mess with new friends. 

"You know i was very impressed with you today. You'll do great things for Arsenal and soon enough for England. i'm sure of it!" Daan suddenly said making Beth's attention on the movie fade. "Thank you Daan"

The brunette smiled at her. "What?" Beth snorted. "It's the first time you called me Daan" she said a huge smile forming on her face. "Yeah it is" she smiled at her one last time before focusing her attention back to the screen.

After the movie was over the blonde found herself back in her own room with the not so comfy bed. With the day off tomorrow she promised herself she was going to buy a new one. 'Maybe Daan wants  
To tag along' she thought to herself. 

She had a really good time tonight with her. They got along well. Beth still found her very intimidating though. Even though she didn't have to.

"Hey Beth" Leah said catching up to her on the way to the training pitch."hey girll" Beth said putting an arm over her shoulder. They knew each other since  
The youth levels. That's why the defender knew something was bothering her. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked and the blonde smiled at her. "Yeah no it's just, i don't know. Daan and" Leah laughed. "Daan is just Daan hun, there's nothing scary about her" she told her with a sweet smile before upping her speed to join her housemate and girlfriend Jordan Nobbs.

The next morning the brunette woke up with loud bangs coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her joggers from the chair at her desk and walked downstairs to see the kitchen covered in flower. 

"Uh what happened here?" She asked a scared tone in her voice. Beth appeared from her hiding spot behing the kitchen island. She looked like a snowman. Daan laughed at pointed at the mess asking what the mess was she had made. "I i uh tried to bake pancakes but then i put on the mixer and the flower and then poof" The blonde was rambling on and on about the incident until Daan eventually stopped her covering her mouth with her hand. 

In this very moment Dominique walked in with carla and Anne. Some laughed others didn't. "Is it so hard to cook!" Carla said walking to the kitchen grabbing a towel and started cleaning. Anna gave her a sweet smile, she knew she was just trying to be nice. Daan knew too and proceeded to make the pancakes causing more mess.

"DANIELLE" carla screamed taking the mixer out of the electrical outlet. "What?" She answered calm. Beth had turned into an insecure mess standing next to Daan not dure what to do. Carla snorted walking away to the living room. 

The feisty brunette followed her. "You know you need to fucking suck it up okay! She's only trying to do something nice for us. All you can do is be mad about it cause she's making a mess! You can clean a mess Carla but you can't tidy up a ruined start!" She screamed looking Carla dead in the eye.

When she walked back in she saw Daan and Beth baking the pancakes with a lot of giggles. She knew she was in the wrong, she was just trying to be nice. Do was cleaning the kitchen in the meantime shaking her head whilst looking at the two of them. They could turn out the be really good friends of each other. 

During breakfast Do had a habit of starting a conversation. "What are you all up too today?" She asked "Ohw uhm i'm going to see mason actually" a small smile formed on her face dropping her plate in the sink. "Ahw that's adorable" Anna said and The blonde had a confused look on her face. 

"They've been going out a couple of times now, none of us knows what it is but yeah" Carla laughed. "Friends with benefits you mean" Anne poked in her side shooting her a warning look. "No comment" Daan said walking up the stairs to get ready. 

As the brunette left to go to Mason she realized something. All these girls have been her for a very long time. They already have their own life that she was barging into. She was never truly going to fit in as much as she hoped she would.


	5. Chapter 5.

*All fiction people, please remember*

Beth was left spending her day on the couch on her own. Do had left to see her boyfriend Brandon and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Anna and Carla had gone out shopping together, they asked the blonde to tag along but she declined the nice offer, they would be back around 8 and when Daan would be back was still a mystery. 

When it came to Daan alone she felt even more confused. When she first met her she couldn't help but think the brunette was flirting with her. It continued even after the awareness of her being a new teammate. The nicknames she used for her such as cutie, Bethy that was more pronounced like 'beffie' because of her Dutch accent. The blonde found it adorable but didn't quite know what to do with it. 

When she was on the second episode of friends she got an incoming call. "Hey" the way it was answered was sad and happy at the same time. "Baby what's wrong" she asked. "Mom I don't know. I- they have their own lives how am I supposed to fit into that" she started. Her mother hated it to not be there by her daughters side in times of need. "Alright hunny, you have your own life too, you might not have it in London yet but you will. Remember that! They didn't have that when they first came. Have you talked to them about it?" The blonde felt a small smile appear on her face. "No I haven't" she told her. "You should! They'll understand and help you i am sure of it!" 

How great full she was for her mom couldn't be put into words. She always knew the tight things to say to make her feel better, give her the confidence she needs for anything. To not have her close will be hard on her too, that will never stop them from talking though. 

As she hang up the phone she put her tv back on. She couldn't focus on it though. The brunette was on her mind or more so her actions. 

It felt like Danielle was playing with her hear, keep stealing pieces from the puzzle so it couldn't be completed in her head. 

Then she realized that it wouldn't be a good thing if the brunette was indeed flirting with her. They were teammates. The blonde never went there in the past, she couldn't teammates are meant to be friends. At least in her eyes. 

She remembered telling in an interview she was as straight at a ruler, but later she figured out she wasn't. She was still her, the same funny, bubbly and happy person she had always been and that's what mattered the most to the people around her. 

Her friend often joked about her being single for so long. "They're enough girls around Bethany, you're not blind are ya?" Steph one of her friends had asked one night when they'd gone out for drinks. 

She knew she could and had to step up her game. The truth was she didn't want to. She had to find the right person first, she hated flirting without an actual reason just for fun. 'Maybe that's what's Daan doing? You know just having fun and doing as she pleases with anyone'

She hated being judged and yet she was judging her new teammate that she knew so little about. Maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship or were Anna and Carla lying stating about the friends with benefits thing. That didn't matter because she told herself it was none of her business. 

She could finally focus on the tv again when she heard the door open. 'Speak off the devil' she thought when she saw the tiny woman walk in the living room sitting down on the couch. 

"Hi" she said putting her phone away. Beth looked up an gave her a polite smile. "Have you ate already?" The blonde looked at the time noticing how it was already 6 o clock. She had lost track of time being awaY in her own thoughts. She shook her head. "Want to order in?" Daan asked her. "Yeah, pizza or sushi?"

When the sushi was ordered the brunette went upstairs to change into a more comfortable outfit. "I heard Ann and Carla asked you to tag along to go shopping but you declined" she said after a comfortable silence. "Yeah I didn't want to interfere" the brunette gave her a questioning look. "Why would you do that? They invited you" she said. "It's their thing i just came here" 

Daan knew where this was going. "Do you feel like you've barged into our lives? Cause if you do you haven't. It might not feel like it now, but you are a part of our life. The moment you became apart of out team and this household. Yes each of us have their own life outside of football but your teammates will always be in it. Your life here has only just started. Like a house it takes time to build, the foundation needs to be put there first" 

The blonde nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Daan" the brunette leaned in for a hug. "No problem 'Beffie'" she whispered in her ear not letting go yet until she felt her breathing calm down.

She remembered feeling the same way in the beginning of her time here. She hated it and wanted no one to have to go trough that. She was going to make sure she helped Beth in every way she could. To make her feel understood and she did. The blonde felt alone but knowing Daan went trough it made her feel a bit better and have the faith she could get trough it. 

"You can always talk to me okay? Please do cutie" she said earning another nod. "Promise" Beth looked at her. "Promise"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me this long to update. I was ill, but doing much better now. Hope you all still  
> Enjoy my writing, i know it's been lacking lately.  
> Stay safe x

As a few days turned into weeks, weeks into months the blonde felt more at home. She had her own routine now that she had gotten used to.

Some parts she really enjoyed, like her coffee date with Daan every Monday after practice. No surprise the day off was highly appreciated too, but her favorite day off the week was still game day.

She had slowly made her way into the starting xI on the wing and she was thriving. It was hard for her at  
First cause now you're the one having to send them in the box instead of receiving them but she was managing just fine.

Today was Tuesday, Beth woke up with a huge smile plastered on her face. She quickly put on her joggers and walked downstairs. "Someone's cheerful" Do commented as she was about to sit down.

"Beff do you want to go shopping with me  
And Do today?" Daan asked with a somewhat hopeful look on her face. "Owh uhm i'd love to, but my friends are visiting."she answered bubbly putting her dishes away in the sink. Daan soon followed her. 

She Dropped her arms around Beth from behind  
"I'm happy for you" she whispered in her ear for no one else to hear. "Thank you, i am too" before letting go of her the brunette pecked her on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Uh what was that?" Do asked pointing at the spot it happened."nothing" she told them. "Yeah sure that's why you're blushing Bethany, cause it's 'nothing'" Carla scoffed. "I am not" the blonde said making her way upstairs to get ready. 

Was she blushing? No it was just the temperature in the room. It was 24 degrees today so she must have been hot. At least that's what she told herself.

One of the people joining her friend was her ex.The break up wasn't easy for the both of them but they were doing okay as friends now. As much as she wished she would've stayed at home she did not.

They were meeting at the train station and they were going into the city with them. After walking around for a while and with Beth showing them around they were having the time of her life. "How do you know all these places already? One of her friends asked her. "Daan Showed me around" her friends smiled, they had heard so much about her and really wanted to meat her.

*  
"That would look great on you" the blonde laughed but the item Was already pushed in her hands. "Go on try it On" Beth gave her a look. "Please for me" she saw the puppy dog eyes form. "I insist" she said and the winger made her way into the changing room. Daan had of course been right about it, she left the shop with a bag in hand.

"See i told you, you did look good in that" Daan said when she saw the shopping Bag from the store being taken out of the boot "did?" She pretended to be hurt and insulted by the comment. "N-o no you do, huh what?" She was laughing in response as she figured it out giving the blonde a playful shof.  
*

Al one if her closest friend saw her being absent and a smile form on her face. So did her ex who didn't enjoy seeing as much as the others.

"Is she hot?!" Her ex suddenly asked making her get back to reality. "Huh what who is?" Beth genuinely had no idea who she was talking about.  
"Daan. Is she hot? Yes or no?!" It scared her, the anger in her voice. "Does it matter?" Al asked earning scoff from lyla, the ex. 

"The only thing that women has done is helped her go trough her time her at Arsenal in the beginning. She made her feel welcome, at home when she wasn't. All she did and is doing is being a friend." 

Beth smiled at her friend, she was so greatfull for her. For all of them really. She wanted to do something nice for them. "Guys dinner tonight my treat" she said cheers coming from all the girls. 

She decided to make a reservation at a sushi restaurant that she knew was good. Daan had mentioned it once or twice now already. When the food was served they all made a selfie together. 

Beth send it to Daan. "Heyy, don't wait for me. I'm eating out tonight x" When she saw it she smiled at the text. She was happy for the blonde, she knew how much she missed them and was relieved she got a change to see them again. "We won't, don't worry😉. would love to meet them all one day. Have fun! You deserve it😘" she sent back.

Al her best friends saw the text and nudged her in the side. "What?" She asked cheerful. "Nothing" The blonde didn't believe her. "You'll figure it out" she told her, She had no clue what she was on about. "Don't worry about it idiot" al said to her. 

After dinner most of them went back to Whitby but al stayed around. She wanted to watch the game on Sunday. It was an out of the blue decision with no clothes packed it was quite the chaos. 

She could make good use out of something right now though. "Heyy Daan. I was wondering if you mind dropping off some clothes of mine at the ibis for al? I'll leave my car here too, if you're okay with sharing for a bit🙃" 

Danielle happily obliged and started packing some stuff. The blonde got a text from her with a photo attached. "What about these sexy panties, will she be needing those too?" Beth spit her water out on the bed causing a concern look from her friend. "DANIELLE!! CLOSE THAT DRAWER" 

The brunette was laughing making her way downstairs grabbing her car keys her way down. When she got there she saw the two women sitting in the lobby enjoying their drink. 

"Hi you must be Danielle, i'm Al" She said getting up. "Yeah, nice to meet you" she smiled and handed her the bag. "Thank you for taking care of her" the brunette nodded. They talked for over an hour before Daan felt like it was time to go.

"You ready Beff?" She was always one to be impatient so she quickly told her friend bye and walked to the car. 

It wasn't unlocked yet. She heard someone scrape her troath behind her. She was yet again pushed against something, this time the car door. The brunette leaned in close to her ear. "Don't worry, i closed it" she whispered making a very heavy blush form on her face. "would look great on you" she added with a wink getting in the car like nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *please let me know what you think and for what to happen next*  
> Shorter than usual but it felt like the perfect ending of this chapter, so sorry not sorry🤷🏼♀️. Hope you all enjoyed it❤️.

The car ride back home was quiet. It bothered Beth, But she shouldn't be, she knew that. She had no reason to. 

Yet it still bothered her, the way she would say things to her, mess around, could you call it flirting? Then the next thing she knew Daan would pretend like it never happened and move on, completely change topic. Two could play that game she thought.

What the blonde didn't realize that you can't really beat someone at her own game, but she could at least try. So she did, not with succes which she later figured out.

The following day when they were heading to practice they had to share a car. Which was o so convenient for her plan. Daan was driving making Beth automatically in charge with the music.

She knew the hatred the brunette had towards one song, putting it on hoping she'd say something. "Sorry i'll put it off, which song do you want them?" She asked slowly resting a hand on her thigh. "Don't care" had been the short response she got.  
The hand never left and stayed in position until they arrived. 

The girls had an outside training session on the field first with some position play and some simple drills. They first had to do a bleep test for conditioning making the motivation less. After they were treated with lunch.

There was a gym session left. Today they'd do their upper body. Something the blonde absolutely despised. She just wasn't strong, the motivating quotes and screames from the girls did help though. 

All the girls were covered in sweat after all happy with the thought they could go home. Beth got in the shower stall taking of her clothes letting her thoughts enter her mind. Daan had been absent the entire training and wasn't herself, she wondered if she had something to do with it. If she had crossed a line, but then she remembered the lines Daan crossed and her game was far from over, she was going to push het buttons. 

"You ready?" She asked Daan when she saw  
Daan enter in the chill room. "Yeah let's go" the blonde followed her in the car. 

"So how's mason, the boyfriend?" Beth asked wiggling her eyebrows in a playful manner. "He's not my boyfriend" Daan mumbled. The blonde laughed. "Ahhww please me!" She screamed faking a moan laughing at her own actions. "Yeah you want me to?" The seriousness in her tone the eye contact she was trying to make was the cause of Beth's lump in her troth. 

She was at a loss for words, Daan's hand on her thigh wasn't helping too. In all honesty she had no idea how to reply to it. She knows the answer should be no, but she was still doubting it in her mind. The brunette stared to slowly move her thumb over her thigh making Beth squeal up in the air.

"DAAN" the blonde called out. "Mm what cutie? Something wrong?" She had a smirk on her face and a glint of naughtiness in her eyes. "Stop it" she told her in a calm voice. "Or what huh?" She moved her hand up, her smirk growing bigger. The blonde grabbed ahold of her hand holding it tight. Which made it only made it easier for daan to get closer making Beth's breath hitch. "Don't worry I'll forgive you for now, just remember to don't do it again.you can't beat someone at their own game" She gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaning into her ear once again. "Nice try though cutie" 

She was speechless, the only thing she wanted was to get home quickly lay down in her bed and forget all about it. She shouldn't feel like this, not towards her. What was she even feeling? She asked herself. 

When do called her down for dinner she told them she wasn't hungry. She lost her appetite. Twenty minutes later she heard a nock on her door and the brunette face appear trough the door opening. "Go away Daan!" She told her. It's the last person she wanted to see. "You need to eat, you know that" she put the plate down on her bedside table. "No thank you" she moved the plate away from her and turned herself around in bed. 

The brunette could tell something was wrong and sat down on the bed next to her. She rubbed her back softly and layed down next to after a while spooning her from behind. "What's wrong?" Daan asked. "You, you are what's wrong. Don't you get it!" Tears where dropping down on her cheeks, she hated feeling like this. "Tell me, please" she begged. "No I can't Daan, not yet"

The only thing the midfielder could do was accept it and wait for her to be ready. "Okay" she said. "Can you just hold me?" The tears were still flowing and Daan tightened her grip around her pulling her in closer. "Always" she whispered giving her a small kiss on her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^this chapter doesn't make any sense, i'm sorry. Hope you will still enjoy it though^

Beth had fallen asleep crying after a few minutes in Daan's arms. She wasn't going to lie it felt nice, but the reason she was there didn't. It was her fault, she made her so upset. 

At first it started off as 'teasing the new girl' something she'd always done, numerous times already. It was her game and she was good at it. 

This time the game started to feel different, not like a game. She started to enjoy the flirting, the sweet touches and the hugs she gave to Beth. Was she catching feelings? She asked herself that many times. 

She was so caught up in her own world that one of her hands started to softly stroke The blondes stomach. "Mmm that feels nice" Daan smiled and continued the motions. This time a bit more daring. Her hand was slowly going upwards making Beth shiver. the brunette smirked seeing the reaction. "Does it?" She whispered in her ear, the hand moving just below her boob Beth's breath hitched. She was going to find out how far she could go.

"Please stop" she moved away a bit to get some space and catch her breath. "Sorry" Daan rested her hand on her stomach again not moving a muscle. "Are you feeling better?" Beth nodded scooting closer to Daan. They stayed like this until the brunette got thirsty and had to pee.

"I'm going to grab a drink downstairs and pee. do you want anything? I can warm up that food for you" her heart melted. "That's sweet of you. Just a water please. I really am not hungry" she told her.

She was stubborn and brought a banana back with her cup of water. "You need to eat something, it's not up for discussion" the banana was thrown at her , she pealed it and ate it. 

"See that's better huh?" The brunette asked. She truly cared for her. "Not really" she said crawling back in bed. 

Daan didn't know what to do and stood still in the middle of the room until they heard a nock on the door. The blonde didn't even flinch "girls it's already 10, you might want to head to bed soon" do said leaving them alone again. She wondered if Daan had been here the entire time taking care of her. She'll ask her tomorrow she told herself. 

They had completely lost track of time and with an early practice in the morning it was best to go to bed. "Will you be okay Beffie?" Daan asked sitting back down on the bed. "I think i will be, you can go" she said turning around facing Daan. "Are you sure? Cause i can grab the matras from my bed and stay with you?" She offered, she was so sweet. "Yes i'm sure" Daan gave her a hug before she went to her own room.

When she was brushing her teeth in the mirror she looked at herself judgingly. "What are you doing Daan" she said to herself. She knew she needed to stop what she was doing, but it felt so nice. "I'm so selfish" she continued shaking her head. If she was enjoying it didn't mean The blonde did and wanted Daan to do all that. 

That night she could hardly fall asleep. It goes the same for the blonde, she was doubting all of it. Her life here at Arsenal but most of all her relationship with the midfielder, her teammate. "She's your teammate" she told herself. "She only means it in a friendly way" the stubbornness continued even if she was just told otherwise. 

*  
"Hey al" she could hear the shaky voice and immediately asked what was wrong. "I don't know. Just everything, all of it i'm going crazy" she had started crying now too. "Sst calm down what happened" she asked "Danielle" after she explained it all she took a deep breath and waited for her friends verdict.

"I know this is not what you want to hear right now. Why are you so upset about it, she clearly has a bigger effect on you then you think and that's okay as long as she doesn't control you. I think you're mad cause you don't know what it is yourself and she's not helping in trying to. maybe you want it to not be friendly, think about that okay? There's one thing i can tell you Daan knows the effect she has on you, she enjoys it. I saw that last night" Beth was confused. "I saw how she pushed you against that car door, don't tell me it's not true that the both of you didn't enjoy it" al couldn't see but the blonde was shaking her head. "Think about it, i'll see you tomorrow okay hun" Beth hung up the phone and laid down on her bed.  
*

Deep in her heart she knew Daan didn't mean it in a friendly way. She did not want to know in which way she did though. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to find out, yet.

She wanted it to stay the way it was between them now. The hugs she got, the flirting and even Daan pushing her against walls. She was enjoying all of it, As much as it was hurting her it was for the best of the both of them, she knew that. That wasn't making it any easier for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up!! Some of you will be happy 'bout it, others won't. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!❤️

In the next two months a lot happened. A distance was formed between the two girls. They were on speaking terms, but the conversations they were having weren't as deep as they used to be. There was so much ice between them, it had just gotten too hard to melt. 

They both knew they had feelings for one another, just not off each other. The ice was forming naturally around them, their interactions became less and less almost to the point were it stopped. 

As hard as they tried, they always failed. It wasn't an easy thing for the both of them but they also thought it was for the best so they deliberately let it happen. Even though Daan felt more like it was her fault, it all started with a decision she made after all.

*  
"Heyy little one, I didn't know Mason would go to your game" Dan Carter said entering the changing room. "Yeah me neither, it was a surprise" you could hear a couple ahws fill the room. "It was like the cutest thing ever, he asked her to be his girlfriend" Carla looked at Daan in disbelief waiting for confirmation. "Well what did you say?!" Emma Mitchell screamed. "Yes, i said yes" she was congratulated by all the girls, by Beth too with a hug.  
*

The blondes training wasn't the best that day. Was it all fake? She asked herself looking at all the things she, correction the both of them had done. 

Daan was happy with Mason. She could be herself around him, and have lots of fun. There were always good conversations going on with lots of laughter in between. But deep down she knew her heart's desire. It was the blonde girl on her team with the bright blue eyes and a smile that shined brighter than the sun.

Yet tomorrow she was going out with him, For their 6 moths anniversary. But first she was going out with Marlou, one of her friends from the Netherlands had flown over to see her. She was hoping that she would know what to do. Truth be told she never told her any of it, she hates being in struggles like this.

She drove down to the airport with a lot  
Of excitement on her face. She was going to try and have fun today, she hadn't in a very long time. In some ways it was eating her alive. 

"Heyyy!" She ran to her friend hugging her. She held on to her tightly. "Heyy Daantje, hoe gaat het (how are you)" all her anger, unhappiness and all the uncertainties in her live she realized and started crying. "I'm miserable" she told her. 

Marlou held onto her tightly, she didn't know what to do. The last time she had seen her in such a bad stage is when she decided to end the 5 year relationship with her ex. Love mad its way for agressiom , happiness mad its way for sadness. 

"Stt het komt goed schat( it will be okay hun" she rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She wasn't stopping with crying, it had been 10 minutes know. 

This was something that was bottling up for ages Marlou was thinking. "Zullen wij naar huis gaan? Daar kunnen we praten oke ( shall we go home to talk there)" But Daan didn't want to talk about it, not all of it. But she told herself she was going to. "Ik rijd wel (i'll drive)" marlou opened the passengers seat for The brunette to get in. 

"Pas wel ope he aub (watch out please)" her friend driving was supposed to relieve some pressure of her. She knew she had only driven in England a few times and was afraid of her driving on the wrong side of the rode. "Jaja (yessss)" marlou hit her head softly, a giggle escaped her mouth.

So she can still smile Marlou thought. That's a plus, she though. When she got to Psv she tore her Acl it hit her hard, the memories still hurt sometimes. She knew it had nothing to do with an injury so she was getting curious to what it was about. 

On the wat the two girls stopped for coffee. Daan opted for an icee coffee, something really is bothering her Marlou thought. When the brunette orders ice coffee with extra caramel she really is hurting or harmed.

When they got home her stuff was put in Daan's room. As they got downstairs to drink something they heard keys jingle and be put in the door. 

"Owh hi" Beth said when she saw Daan standing in the kitchen. "Hi, this is Marlou. My best friend from back home" the blonde extended her hand for Marlou to shake. "Nice to meet you" Beth smiled. "Likewise" she said. 

The brunette was keen to get out of there and go upstairs. Beth had mad her way over to the couch and was watching tv. "Kunnen we naar mijn kamer? (Can we go to my room)" Marlou nodded and followed her. 

Both of them sat down on the bed. Marlou was trying to look at her face, but she was only looking down trying to be invisible. "Kan je het me vertellen? Alsjeblieft. (Can you tell me? please." A small nod was given before she started to talk. "Liam and i are together" she slowly started to cry again. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" She asked. "No it's not, i messed up. I messed up so bad Marlou" her friend was holding her tightly.

"Explain?" So she started. "I- Beff she, we were getting along so well. We were close friends reallt close, but i- i have feelings for her, a lot. I can't be around her anymore since i said yes to hime. We drifted apart and it's killing me" 

"Then say no to him" she told her. "It's not that simple" she was frustrated. "But it is. If you know you don't want hime Daan but someone else." She realized something then and there. "I do want her"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Sorry not sorry for the slowburn, wanted to try something new. How sweet is mason right??! 
> 
> If i can improve anything let me know please!! appreciate all the help i can get to get better!!❤️

With those realizations she got ready for her date that night. She remembered the happiness she had the first time they'd been on a date together. The calmness he gave her. It was like it had al disappeared in one moment, Reality had set back.

Before she dropped Marlou of at her hotel she told her something that would probably stick by her the entire night. "You only realize how much you love someone when you've lost that person" love? The words freaked her out. Did she even love her? What she meant was obvious though.

The outfit she wore was simple, not to much. Less is sometimes more, in this case it was. Her hair was in a low messy bun with a few loose strands of hair on the side. She looked hot!

She arrived at the restaurant right on time. Mason had just arrived too. "Hey hun" he gave her a kiss and Daan grabbed ahold of his hand. They walked in together and took place at their table.

Mason was such a gent. He would always open car doors for her, move the chair out from under her. All a girl could dream off.

"How did training go today hun?" She didn't answer she was zoned out. Counting the lights in the room. "Daan?!" He waved his hand in front of her. "Mm sorry what?" She finally looked at him. "No it's okay, i asked how your training went" Daan told him it went well, but she wasn't doing as good as she usually would around this time of the season. 

The food arrived a few minutes later. They ate in silence. "What's wrong?" He could sense it from the moment the brunette grabbed ahold of his hand. It wasn't as firm as it used to be, it was okay. He knew her heart's desire.

*  
He sat watching his girlfriend play with excitement. They were currently being held in a tie. Birmingham were doing all they could to score leaving their defense in a weak state. 

Daan got the ball served from Lia wälti and made a run on the left flank towards the goal. She laid the ball of to Beth who passed it back once she was in front of goal. 

The brunette ran up to her pulling her into a hug. All the girls joined in celebrating. After the celebrations were over And the teammates were spreading over the field she let go of the number 23.   
*

That's when he knew. In the following weeks her name was never mentioned anymore. Daan would always talk about going out with her but that stopped two weeks into the relationship. He was the one that was holding her back from what she truly wanted.

"Nothing" she gave him a stern look. "Danielle, don't lie to me please. You know i love you" she looked down playing with the last bit of food that was left on her plate. "I know" 

She could see a sad look on his face before he continued talking. "Daan i love you, but you said it takes time for you. That's totally okay, I respect that! If you're heart is telling you; you should love someone else, I don't have the right too. You deserve to be with someone that will make you happy, someone who can be there for you. I can't do that, not in the way you want me to be."

She knew he was right. It was wrong. "I am sorry! It was wrong of me to continue this. I let you down, I shouldn't have led you on" he smiled. "Daan it's okay. I knew, you didn't yet." She nodded and got up to hug him. 

"Piece of advice" she pulled back from the hug. "Mm?" She said. "Be honest with her yeah?" She gave him a firm nod and one last hug.

She headed to bed that night. She didn't really know how to feel. She felt sad. She had passed the blonde in the hallway and had given her the tinyst smile. 

Training was scheduled at 10.00am. Daan was early, usually she'd arrive right on time. "What's got you out of bed this early huh??" Leah asked nudging her in the side. Daan shrugged and made her way inside. 

There she was met by her Dutch teammate Sari. "Daantje!" Her voice was the loudest in the room making everyones eyes focus on the door. It was a known habit by the girls, Daan liked to jump on her like a little koala. "Wat is er? (What's wrong)" Viv and do were paying attention now too. Even Viv's girlfriend lisa, both of them had joined after the euro's. 

"Mason en ik zijn uit elkaar, het is oke. Beter zo! )Mason and i broke up, it's fine. It's better this way)!"She told them. Lisa walked over and gave her a hug. "Ahw i'm sorry Daan, want us to cheer you up with a movie night?" The brunette laughed, lisa was such a heartwarming person. "No thnx, rain check though. Beloofd! (Promise)" 

With the conversation being half Dutch and English their teammates looked at them with eye. It was a fascinating language. "Uh what's going on?" Jordan sounded worried, Daan gave Lisa a nod to say it. "Owh shit! Huh but weren't you on a date last night?" Katie asked. "Yeah we uhm, it was a mutual decision. Sort of" she shrugged her shoulders. "Mm let me guess you two fucked in the car after for the last time to put an end to the old friends with benefits deal too?" The irish woman stook out her tongue and laughed. "We did actually, gave him a blowjob too!" She winked at her leaving the dressing room. 

All teammates were still sat there on the benches with a shocked looks on all of their faces of whah they thought was 'the truth'

Beth laughed and left the dressing room a little later. Daan noticed and lowered her pace. "Hey!" She said in a soft tone. "Hi" Beth said walking the rest of the way to the pitch in silence. Maybe things would be able to get back to normal again, that's what she hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Daan's turn to cook last night. The training had tired her out, she just wanted to sit on the couch. Yet she had been so stupid to not stop by the grocery right after training, she was just to distracted. 

The cooking wouldn't take as long as usual though. Do's boyfriend was in town for a weak again meaning they would spend their time at his hotel. Anna and Carla were invited by Jordan and Leah for dinner, leaving the two trouble makers of the house. 

She was nervous for tonight. If she knew they would be the only ones home she would head of to Mason, or to anyone really. Tonight that wasn't possible. You can't avoid her forever Daan!! She told herself in a firm voice.

With a lot of protest she eventually made her way to the groceries store. Lasanga, she would make lasagna. She would try to make it*. After putting everything in her shopping cart she headed over to the cashier check. The employee was scanning everything until she felt someone pull on her jacket. 

She turned around and saw a smal child, she was around six. "Hi" Daan waved at the girl. She tried hiding behind her mom "i'm sorry, what did she do this time?" The mom asked looking at her daughter shooting her a warning look. "Oh no, it's alright! She just pulled my jacket" the girl smiled at the brunette. "Liv! That is not very polite of you, now go apologize to that nice lady"

the girl looked at her mom pleadingly. "But mummy that's Danielle van de Donk, she plays for Arsenal!! Me and daddy love her!!" The way she tried to pronounce her name made her smile, it was the cutest thing she had seen all day. "I am, do you play? I reckon you're a great baller yourself too!" She winked at the little girl making her cheeks flush red. 

"Miss! Sorry to interrupt, cash or card" she totally forgot. "I am so sorry card please" she paid for her groceries and started to load them in the bags not forgetting to continue the conversation with the little girl. 

"She does play, she loves it!" The mom informed her. "Yes i do!" She handed her a small piece of paper. "It's a drawing i made in school, it's for you now" she opened the paper and could vaguely make out herself in it. "Is that me?" She pointed at the figure, the girl nodded. "I love it! Thank you!" The girls smile grew bigger. "Are you coming to the match Sunday?" Her face turned sad. "No i have a birthday party then, me and daddy will come in two weeks again!" The mom smiled at both of them paying their groceries. " i will see you then! Give me a little wave and i'll come over" she nodded. "Wait! Daan. Can i have a photo before you go?" She asked hopeful. "Of course!" 

They took the photo, a few of them. Also some with Daan's phone, she just loved the girl! "Thank you so much for the time Danielle!" The mom told her taking the girls hand making her way out of the shop. "No problem! Bye Liv, see you in two weeks!" She blew a kiss hand at the girl before getting in the car making her way back home.

As usual she got a whole lot more then she actually needed. She stumbled trough the front door with three bags in hand. "Uh little help please!" Beth just laughed at her and focused her attention back on her phone. Daan scoffed throwing her jacket at her. "What the fuck?!" The blonde got up and made her way upstairs. 

Shit i messed up once again, she thought shaking her head in disbelief. She might as well make herself useful once in her life. 

When she finally managed to get all the bags out of the boot she started cooking. She just wasn't sure if Beth would be okay with having spinach in it, it was never cooked when the blonde was home. 

She made her way upstairs towards her room and knocked on the door. "What?!" The brunette was  
Taken aback by the aggression in her voice. "God! I was only going to ask if u want spinach in the lasagne or not" she said. "I don't care!" Did you really have to yell like that? Daan was thinking making her way back down to the stove.

When she was done and the lasagne was put in the oven she called her sister. "Heyy kleintje!" Evi screamed trough the phone. "Hoe gaat het(how are you)?" She asked. "Wel goed hoor (i'm doimg good)" she told her sister who didn't believe her. "Daantje lieg niet (don't lie)" The brunette sighed. 

"Het gaat oke, ik en Mason zijn uit elkaar (i'm okay, mason and i broke up" her sister made an 'o' sound. "Hzo?( why)" evie asked. "Hij zij dat ik van iemand anders houd maar dat zelf nog niet weet. (He told me that i love someone else and I don't know that yet)" she told her big sister. "Do you?" Daan was starstruck but luckily her cooking timer went off. "Weet ik niet, maar me eten is klaar dus ik spreek je morgen. Bye, hou van jou!! (I don't know, but my dinner is ready. I'll take to you tomorrow. Bye, love you!!)" before her sister could stop her she had already hung up the phone.

"Beth dinner is ready!!" She heard her down up and could hear her weight drop on The stairs. She sat down on a chair at the dinner table. Daan wasn't sure if she should do the same. 

They were eating in silince until the brunette felt the need to speak up. "I'm sorry" she don't know why but she just felt the need to. "Danielle just don't!" She told her. " tell me that all we had were lies, show me that to you I don't care then!" Beth stood up from her chair. "Fine i will!!"" Storms out of the room.

She really messed up big this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed since their little incident. No words had been spoken. The ice that was melting was frozen again.

Today was game day, it was the favorite day of both of them. Yet they weren't excited. The last day in training had sucked and the connection on the field, the only thing that was still left between them seemed to be gone too. 

They had arrived yesterday, it was an away game. Liverpool would be played. The way to the hotel was quit with most of the girls being tired from the practice that morning. 

Joe was a very good manager and knew exactly how to push every single one to their limits. They had a feeling they could be very good with him. Maybe even the best. 

*  
"Let's see who Dani will be fucking tonight oi!" Katie screamed when the rooms were about to be assigned. Referring back to the time Daan wouldn't be ashamed of hooking up with teammates ot anyone in general really. "Scharrel!" Sari laughed at the way the Irish woman pronounced it. "Piss off! You know i'm Not like that anymore" she answered calmly. "Yeah we know Dani, we're all just taking the piss out of yah" louise said who was there to witness it all back in the day. "I lost count back then to be honest" the brunette laughed. "Yeah me too, glad i'm passed that" 

"Yeah now she does the friends with benefits stuff" leah commented which did upset Daan. "Heyy! You don't have to comment on my relationships! Okay!" Leah scuffed. "You can hardly call that a relationship babes" she was fiddling with her hands know, it still hurt the way it went. "You know nothing about it Leah, just shut it! And open your mouth when you actually know something for once!" Katie was about to get involved before Joe did.

"Alright girlss hello again. Room assignments are on this sheet. I will not check if you are in the correct room. I hope you can be grownups about this, if not then that's none of my business either! It's up to you to follow it or not. I refuse to play around and act like a cop" he said leaving the girls alone getting back to start a meeting with his staff.  
*

Daan was roomed with kim. She didn't mind. Kim was the captain of their squad and had been for a very long time, together with Jordan. She enjoyed her company. Kim overall was calm and kept the team at the ground, including the feisty brunette. Yet the handle she used to have on her was slowly slipping. She could just feel it.

"Danielle wake up!" Kim pulled at her arm making the brunette groan. "I'm up i'm up!" She jumped out of bed afraid kim would annoy her any further. Kim laughed at her shaking her head.

Both of them got ready for breakfast but when they were about to walk out the door kim said something. "Daan before we go, can i talk to you?" She asked carefully, she knew not to push her buttons. "Yes" she had a feeling what this was going to be about. 

"Are you okay? What's been up with you lately?" The brunette looked down and started to fiddle with her hands. "I-i don't know" she told her. "Daan please don't lie to me, i know somethings up"

"I have been feeling like shit lately, i'll be okay, i just need some time to redeem myself and be away from everyone" kim nodded. "You don't want to tell me what it's about?" She asked. "No not really, just know that i will be okay. I'll just need some time" she told her honestly. "Daan what if we don't have time?" Kim was worried about her. "Then i'll find a way! Don't worry. Thank you for looking out for me kimmie!" She pulled her in a hug. "No problem"

The two walked down to breakfast together in a comfortable silicone. Leah joined them halfway. Daan was still mad at her for what she had said yesterday. "Danielle i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what i did yesterday. It's none of my business what you do and don't do" 

"It's okay Leah, really!" She told her opening the door entering the dining hall that was stuffed with breakfast. 

"Niceee!" Jordan screamed appearing behind them. "Good morning everyone!" She said to the few who were there already. "Morning" said viv slugging in the room, she was not a morning person! Lisa was walking behind her laughing pushing her back to make her hurry up. 

When all the girls were there they walked around the buffet collecting their preferred breakfast. "Pff such a relief Dani didn't come her wining like a baby cause 'they don't have hagelslag'" louise said mocking her. 

When she first got to england she figured they would have it here too, but when she didn't see it at breakfast the next morning at a hotel she started to act like a 2 year old about it. "That was one time" she said in her defense. "Yeah and then another and another!" Katie laughed at her own statement

"Ohw that is not true" Jordan scoffed. "Yes it is Daan, it happened numerous times" the brunette looked offended. "Pfff whaha like you can remember those times" Daan said. "Yes I remember!" She firmly nodded her head. "You probably don't remember what we had for dinner last night" 

"I do remember" she said thinking back. "Right! Leah what was it again?" She asked whispering hoping the others couldn't hear her. "God Jord you're unbelievable" Leah said pushing her in the side. "Tell me please!" You could see her begging eyes. "Salmon and potatoes" she told her. "You could remember, right!" Daan said putting her plate away grabbing a glass of water. 

They moved from topic to topic until their manager walked in with the staff. They would probably be announcing the starting xi. The brunette was curious to see if she would be in there today.


	13. Chapter 13

I posted two updates today, so if you haven't read chapter 12 go and do that first! Enjoy❤️  
~ 

Much to her surprise she still made it into the starting xI, so did the blonde. Yet Daan felt like she was playing so bad. If she was the coach she would've subbed herself out at half time. Instead Joe subbed out Beth for Lisa. 

Her passing was sloppy and she seemed to not the be able to connect with anyone on the field. Like this day could not get any worse she fell to the ground as a result of a very nasty tackle. 

It hurt, her left foot came down. She started to cry, not because of the pain, it was hurting her more mentally than physically. This was not like her, not at all. The physio signaled to Joe for a substitution and she saw Ruby Grant an academy player get ready. 

Daan was led inside to the changing room. "Danielle i need you to tell me something okay?" She nodded and the doctor continued. "I know you're not injured and it doesn't really hurt, so where are you hurting?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Nothing's been working out for me lately and i just need some time!" She screamed out of annoyance. "Okay i get that, i will make sure we can get you ik touch with the team therapist" she told her, the brunette gave her a small nod. "For now i need you to take a nice hot shower, get back to the bench once you are done" she left the room.

All she could do in the shower was cry, she was in such a bad place right now. She knew she needed to find a way out, she just didn't know how. 

She made her way back to bench with all the girls looking at her with a worried look on her face. Everyone expect Beth. She was staring at the field, she knew she was the cause of it And yet she wasn't feeling sorry for her. She knew it was wrong of her but Daan had hurt her too and she was just hurting her back.

The brunette sat down next to her. Not because she wanted, she had no say in the matter. "Danielle are you okay?" Louise asked her, she was asking what everybody was afraid to do. "People have to stop asking me that!" She ran of towards the side of the bench close to the changing rooms she felt the tears start to flow again but wiped them Away. 

Joe had told the girls to leave her alone after Joe walked back with the team doctor who told him about how his midfielder was feeling. 

The girls had come out of the match with a win, 5-0 to be precise. It was one worth celebrating, they found. Daan was asked to tag along, she said yes. Maybe she could forget about it all for a second. 

The way home was quiet. She was sat in the back alone watching the latest riverdale episode that came out. 

When she got home she changed into one of her favorite outfits. Light blue jeans that hugged her figure nicely with a lace body and pink blazer. Her hair was curled with simple make up and gold jewelry. 

She arrived at the club around 8 after she ate her dinner. She took a cab there with Do. Sari took one with Beth. Dominique thought it was best that the two didn't share such a smal space together in the situation she assumed they were in. 

"Lekker feesten wel he vanavond Daantje!" Do put an arm around her pulling her in close. "Jaaa!" She said, it almost sounded forced. The woman gave her a look. "Jaa ik ga feesten!" She smiled at the curly haired woman, who knew deep down that the smile was fake.

Daan was sat at the bar with Emma Mitchell. She was usually a lot more outgoing and was hanging with Lisa most of the time. Daan seemed to not be the only one not feeling great then.

"Round one me?" The scot offered. "Sure!" She said. The waiter noticed them waving and walked towards them. "What can i get you two pretty girls" he asked winking, mostly at the brunette. Emma was engaged after all so it didn't matter. "Round of shot yeah?" She looked at Emms who nodded. "Coming right up! On the house!" The brunette thanked him with a wink and lightly touched his arm. A little flirting never heart anybody right?

"Gosh you are unbelievable!" The scott told the Dutch girl over the loud music sitting down with the rest of the girls. "Sst!" She placed a finger over her mouth laughing at her own actions. "Rightt!" Katie said.

After a few more drinks most of them were found at the dance floor. She could vaguely see Beth talking to another girl clearly offering her a drink and telling her the best pick up line she could think of. She quickly tried to focus on the conversation kim and Lia were having. 

When she looked back a little later she saw them on the dance floor grinding on each other and whispering things in each others ear. Not long after they were making out. 

"Guess she does not want me then" the brunette mumbled under her breath. "She does want you, she told me that!" A voice behind her told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my on Instagram for updates @storytimes_x
> 
> I updated two chapters yesterday so if you haven’t read those you should start at chapter 12!!
> 
> This book is becoming a challenge for me to write. I still love it though!! A lot more drama than i'm used too. Hope you all still like it and will be able to stay patient🙃 enjoy!❤️

Follow my on insta for updates @storytimes_x

I updated two chapters yesterday so if you haven’t read those you should start at chapter 12!!

This book is becoming a challenge for me to write. I still love it though!! A lot more drama than i'm used too. Hope you all still like it and will be able to stay patient🙃 enjoy!❤️

The voice behind her sounded familiar. When she turned around she figured out why. "Hi al" Daan said. It was Beth's best friend. "Heyy" she pulled her in a hug. 

"Don't worry" she told her. Daan shook her head. "I'm going home" she got up from her barstool but she was stopped. "Wait Danielle please! Let me talk to you" The brunette agreed and she found a spot outside and sat down. 

She waited for Al to join her and called herself a cab in the meantime. "We have fifteen minutes, my cab will be here by then" she said. 

"I just want you to know that she does want you. She just doesn't know how to deal with that yet" Daan nodded with these in her eyes. Crying seemed to be all that she was doing lately. 

"Give her time please. Look at it from her point of view. You flirt with her, then you make it official with a guy you've been sleeping with, whom was supposed to mean nothing to you and did not in the end. You have hurt her in ways she could not expect. For her the time you two had al feels like on big lie, like it was all fake. I know it wasn't but she doesn't"

Daan looked down at the floor. "Why is she doing all this then!?" She didn't know if she should be angry or sad, she was both. "It's not right, i know. I will talk to her" al said with a firm voice. "Thank you! But she needs to want it herself too" She leaned in for a hug. Al went back inside and Daan's cabe arrived. 

When she got home she realized she had forgotten to tell all the girls she had left. "Hey girls i took a cab home. Have a good night x" she sent in their groups chat.

Meanwhile Beth was pretending to have the time of her life. "Bethany Jane mead!!" She heard behind her. "What the fuck all!" She broke apart with the girl she was hooking up with. "You're coming with me" she tried dragging her away but it was no use. All walked away mad. "You'll regret this!!" She screamed leaving the club.

She had nowhere to go, she didn't book a hotel, the girls usually didn't mind her staying in Beth's room. She walked up to Dominique. "Hey, i hate to ask but." Do interrupted her. "No need, you can stay with us. I'm sorry" al thanked do, a few minutes later they were on the way home too. Beth was now left alone at the club, getting ready to leave too with the girl. 

"You ready?" The girls asked. "Yeah let's go lilah" she took her hand and left the club together. Not realizing how big of a mistake she was about to make.

That night Daan had a hard time sleeping. She was woken up by Do. "Daan wake up, i have breakfast" she told her putting a plate on her bed. "Your favorite" she smiled at the brunette. "Thnx" she took the food of the plate taking a bite. 

"Do?" She turned around. "Yes she just got home" Daan nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. She could hear people screaming vaguely in the room beside her.

It were Beth and al. "No, it was wrong and you know it!" Al screamed at the blonde, she closed the door of the room slamming it in her face. All opened it a little later closing it just as loud. "Don't ignore me Bethany!" She looked down at her phone. "What do you want me to say then?! Huh that it was a mistake, that you were right!!" 

Al looked at her in shock Her voice was raised not like any time before. "No be honest! With me and her!" The blonde snorted. "Like she was with me!!" Al looked down. "No, you should know better! Instead you have made her feel miserable. I don't know you like that! Seemed like I don't know you at all anymore!" A tear dropped down on her shirt, all was right. 

"I am sorry, i am! It's just she hurt me so much all" she held her close in a hug. "So you decided to hurt her more, you know she was hurting too right?" Beth looked up. "She couldn't have what she wanted at that time, cause she didn't know yet" al told her. 

"How do you know all this?" She asked. "I just do" Beth let a small giggle escape her mouth when her friend winked at her. "Go and talk to her, or at least try!" The blonde nodded. "I will, later okay?" All nodded and smiled. After the two said their goodbyes. 

Beth had fallen asleep after. She forced herself out of bed an hour later. "Good luck x" all had sent her a text, she truly was the sweetest. 

She hoped out of bed and walked towards Daan's room. She knocked a few times but no one answered. Maybe she is asleep the blonde thought. She opened the door to see no one there. 

She made her way downstairs to see if she would be there. She didn't spot her there to. She saw Do sitting on the couch giving her the smallest smile she possibly dared. "Where is Danielle?" Her voice sounded alarming and worried, she was usually home by now if she would be out with training starting in just over two hours. "She's gone Beth"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read this story in a week or so, go and start at chapter 12 so you’ve read it all x
> 
> Sorry for the slowburn, i wanted to try something new

"She's gone" were the words that kept creeping up in her head. It seemed to be all she was thinking about. Where could she be? Only one person knew. Daan herself and someone else actually.

She was done she couldn't stay in this house for any longer. She packed a bag with clothes and left without looking back. 

She knocked on the door. "Danielle?" You could see a surprised look. "What's wrong?" Her bag was taken from her and a water bottle was handed. "I needed to leave for a bit, all my problems are there" she looked down. "Okay" she was fiddling with The sleeves of her jumper. "Can i stay here, just for a bit. Please?" 

"Yes you can. Just Daan, i hope you know you can't run away from problems, you fix them!" She was told in a firm voice. "I know and i will, i just need time" she got a small nod. "Thank you kim, i owe you!" She gave her a hug. "No problem"

She was led to the guest room. Her bag was put down on the bed and a drawer was opened. "I'll tell joe that you're not okay. I will also schedule an appointment for you with the team therapist tomorrow" she said. "No kim I don't" her captain looked at her. "It's not up for discussion Danielle, if you don't go you can leave, now i know that sounds harsh. I only mean well. It's okay to not be okay!!" The brunette nodded, maybe she should go!

Beth arrived at the training ground hoping she would be there, she wasn't. Just like she wasn't really there, so much to the point were joe called her out on it. "Get your head in the game meado!!" Jill laughed. "Getcha getcha head in the game" yet usually the blonde would be laughing with her, yet this time she looked mad. "Fuck off!" She walked off towards the side of the field grabbing her water bottle.

Daan wasn't at training too. She really messed up. Football was her life, she was stopping her life escaping her issues. No their issues. She needed to talk to her, she had no clue were to start. 

"Beth!" Joe called her when she was about to walk off the pitch. "Will you join me on the way back, i want to have a chat" she nodded. 'A chat' she wasn't up for that right now especially not with joe. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know, i am not focused. You're not the only one that's hating me right now" he stopped his famous golfkarton. "Oi! I don't hate you alright. Players loose focus it happens!" He told her, she smiled. 

Maybe something good could come of this conversation. "You just need to take that focus back, or at least try to control it and find out what is causing it, or who should i say" 

she looked at him. "But i-she" he touched her arm. "She's staying at Kim's" he told her. The blonde thanked him and got out to shower. "Beth" she turned around. "Go talk to her tomorrow night,  
Not today" she nodded. "Now go home and rest! Don't be so hard on yourself!" 

Joe was a good man, maybe to good for them. She did feel relieved knowing where Daan was, that she was safe.

It was supposed to be her day to cook dinner today. She wasn't up for it. She looked in the fridge and noticed that there was enough to make a simple  
Saled. "Do we're eating a salad okay?" She let her know. "Sure, but i can cook too. I'll do that. You go upstairs!" She told her. She wasn't going to be told that twice. 

Kim had intentionally let Danielle cook to get her mind of things. "Cook whatever you want and i'll make my way down to the supermarket after training" kim had said to her. She was really craving 'boerenkool' today. So she send a list with the ingredients to Kim hoping she would like it just as much.

"Daan i'm home! Your stuffs in the kitchen" she heard her captain scream and made her way downstairs. "Want me to do anything" kim offered, Daan shook her head. "No i like making this" she smiled, it reminded her of back home. 

Kim stayed in the kitchen with Daan making sure she wouldn't blow anything up. "How did training go?" She asked. "It went well" she looked down. "Anyone ask where i was?" Kim smiled. "Not really only Beth asked. Which is the reason i assume you're here" she hinted. "It's complicated" the captain didn't believe her. "Is it?" She asked. "At least that's what it is now, and all of it is my fault" 

"Don't think like that, i am sure the both of you have something to do with it" the brunette nodded turning on the stoof to cook the potatoes and the kale. "It will get better" she told her friend walking back into the living room to get her phone that was ringing a few minutes ago. 

It was the blonde who was seeking help of the captain too. "Hey kim. I know Danielle is with you, Joe told me. I really want to talk to her, alone. Can i come over tomorrow night? This can't last any longer, this is tearing both of us apart. Beth was right. The scot knew that. 

"Hey Button. She is. Of course, but I can't help you if she doesn't want to talk. I will make sure you won't find me around the house. Whatever happened or is happening is none of my business. Not to overhear anyway, only if you two decide to tell me" 

Beth was happy. This is all she wanted, to have the chance to talk to Danielle. To explain it all, even though she felt like The brunette was the one owing her an explanation but for that she needs to let her in. Beth wasn't sure if she would do that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated quite a lot this past week and days so make sure you’ve read it all😊 i’d go back to 10 if you’re not sure. 
> 
> Chapter 16 already!!! I'll ask you to stay patient just a little longer🙃 i hope you all still like it, if you do don't forget to let me know what you think by commenting❤️

Danielle was woken up the next morning. She had an appointment with the team therapist. Not only did she not want to go, she didn't even know why she was going. Like it could fix all our problems. 

"Kim why?! It's only nine" she was forced out of bed, it was supposed to be her day off. "We're going on a run!" She told Daan throwing some workout clothes at her. "It will be good for you" the brunette groaned finally making her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Her hair was a mess. Frizzy and uncontrollable. It was put up in a bun. She brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs. There was Kim waiting on her with a protein shake in her hand. 

Daan chugged it down putting it on the kitchen counter. She was told to hurry up by Kim, it wouldn't actually matter. They had nowhere to go.  
After she was told to hurry up one more time she put on her running shoes and the two were out of the door.

"Why are we running, did you not check the weather forecast?!" It was raining and windy. "I did, now stop complaining and run" kim ran ahead of her forcing Daan to do the same if she wanted to catch up with her.

"Stop! I am done with this" the brunette lowered her pace stopping at her favorite coffee place. "Alright then, what do you want?" Kim asked her. "A flat white" kim ordered for them, Daan offered to pay but kim snapped her hand with the money away. 

"Thank you! Next time it's my treat" she said firmly, this wasn't the first time the scot had done something like this. "Yeah yeah, don't worry 'bout it" she waved her arm in the air dismissing the subject.

"So i'll drop you off at two today at the ground. Text me when you're done and i'll pick you up" the brunette looked up from the couch still wet from the run. "I can take my own car" kim sat down next to her handing her a cup of water. "I know that. I also know that if you go by yourself you won't set a foot in there today." 

She wasn't wrong, she would probably sit in her car for the time. "I just want what's best for you, so you can move on or continue if that's what you want. We miss our Duracell Daantje on the pitch" kim told her. She loved the nickname, it was one of the many the Dutch fans had given to her. "I know and thank you for that" 

"Now go shower you stink" kim pushed her of off the couch. "Ouch that hurt!" She jokingly made a faint cry noice heading up the stairs.

After her shower she sat down on the bed. She looked at her phone. She was running late already. It was 1, which meant little time to get ready. Something the brunette hated. 

Her hair was straightened with light make up on. Nike sweatpants and a shirt, it wasn't like she would be on her way to something fancy.

"Danielle you ready" kim screamed from the stairs. She did not answer, just made her way down the stairs. 

The drive there seemed to last forever. The road wasn't ending anytime soon in her eyes. Even the songs seemed to be way longer. She really couldn't wait for it to be over. 

When they were finally there Kim stopped the car as close to the front door as possible. "Daan promise me one thing" the brunette nodded. "Be honest about how you feel, it will help. Tell her what you need" she nodded and opened the car door. 

She passed some staff in the hallway all of them greeting her. They were still there doing the work that couldn't be done when the players were there. 

The men team was training today as well. She saw some of them passing her too. They were all very polite waving at her or saying hi. 

When she finally arrived at the Office, Joe's office she reluctantly knocked on it. "Come on in" she opened the door. He pointed at the chair in front of him motioning for her to sit down.

"Hello Daan" he said. "Hi" he looked at her taking a sip of his coffee. "How are you?" She looked down. "I don't know. It just, everything i do feels wrong right now. I need it to feel right again like it used to. She started. "I get that, i have been there. It will come in time. Just take it slow. I also understand Kim made an appointment with the therapist." She nodded. "Yes she did. I don't want to go" he laughed. Her stubbornness was something else. "I know you don't, and just tell her what you want to. No pressure. Saying nothing is okay too." She smiled." Thank you" .

"It's my job" she smiled. "You are very good at it, i think i'll make a great manager someday too" he nodded. "I think so too, but don't retire just yet. We need you" he told her. 

"Also Daan. I know everything has been tough on you, you've played the full ninety minutes every game this season. That's not helping too. I've looked at the contract you signed with pedro, that allows you to have a little more days of then we have all agreed on. I want to give you those this week, you can come back in on Monday so you have the time to rest and recover." 

"Thank you Joe, but i can train" he smiled. "I know you can, i'm not doubting your skills Daan it's your mind i'm worried about. I just think it'll do you some good." She sighed. "It's not up for discussion" he told her with a friendly wink. 

"Now will i need to book you a ticket home?" She smiled and nodded. Maybe this would be good for her. "Yes" she told him firmly. 

"Alright then i'll see you back here on Monday, take care! I will mail/ text you the details of the flight" she thanked him once more then walked out of his office. 

She continued her way to the therapist. She barely told her anything, only some of it but the advice in the end was helpful. She was just very excited to be able to go home for a few day, back to where it all started.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!❤️ underlined means it's originally said in Dutch. Please let your thoughts and opinions on this story speak freely, I appreciate it!!🙃
> 
> Make sure you have read the previous chapters, it will not make sense if you have not!!

Arriving back at Kim's she plopped down on the couch. It was now 16.00pm. The Scot was busy cooking dinner for the both of them. 

She turned on the tv but a little later, she looked behind her when the tv got turned off she saw Kim standing with the remote in her hand. "A little help would be nice Dani"

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She was cooking one of her famous Scottish dishes that the brunette absolutely hated, haggis. The last time she ate it, it had made her so nauseous she would never eat it again. 

"I wanted to order something, it's cheat day" kim giggled. "It is, and if you want to we can. That was for tomorrow actually" she told the brunette who was smiling widely. 

"Ow oke, but I don't know if i will still be here then" kim looked up. "You're going back?" She asked. "Uhm not really, joe is making me take the days of that i haven't had but are on my contract. I am going home, so I don't know what time i have to be at the airport" she was smiling even more thinking about going home and seeing her family again. 

"Ahw good for you!" Kim pulled her in a side hug. "Yeah i think so too" she let go walking to the fridge grabbing a new bottle of water. " go on and order the sushi" she grabbed her phone of the couch and ordered away. 

When it arrived it was of course way to much for the both of them. The table was filled with sushi and the two were happily laughing and joking together.

"Daan, i will be out tonight. Heading to Jeniffer and old teammate from Arsenal and national still" she said. "Ow okay" she took her and Kim's plate. "Is that okay?" She asked. "Yeah no problem, i will entertain myself. And i still need to pack anyway" she told kim leaving the plates in the dishwasher having rinsed them off.

"So you know when your flight will be?" The brunette nodded. "At 20.00pm so i'll need to be at the airport around 7, i was hoping that you could drop me of" she said with a hopeful look on her face. "Of course, no problem. What time will you be back?" She checked the details from the email once more. "I will fly back Saturday at 8 so that's when i'll be here as well. So if you could pick me up there at nine" 

"Of course" she thanked her captain, she truly was one of the best captains you could wish for. "Thank you so much Kimmie. keep Saturday night free, i'll treat you with dinner" the Scottish woman smiled. "You don't need to do that Daan" she told her. "I want to" 

"Okay, well i'll go shower and be out by then. I don't know when i'll be back so don't wait for me!" She screamed leaving to get ready. 

An hour later Daan was left alone in a house that was still unknown to her. She still had so much to do tonight before she would leave tomorrow. 

Kim had asked her to do laundry. She was currently trying to figure how this thing worked. It had all kinds of buttons on them that hers did not have. 

one of the weirdest things that still amazed her to this day was that the machine was placed in the kitchen. 'Why would you want that' she was always thinking when she looked at one. 

She finally got the stupid thing working after 30 minutes. 'Time to sit down' she thought. All the clothes she wanted to bring she washed first so she needed to wait before all the laundry was finished and came out of the dryer before she continued packing.

Calling her sister in the meantime to waist some time and to tell her that she was even going home which she had totally forgotten to tell. "Hey Daantje" she was happy to hear her sisters voice. "He, I'm coming back home tomorrow for a few days. Joe has given me my days of from the old contract i still have that don't match with the vacations now" her sisters excitement could be heard on the phone. "Owh wat leuk Daantje!! (that's nice)" 

"Ja it is. I can finally spend some time with you all and little amétje" she smiled, she hadn't seen her niece in so long. Not since the Euros that were a few moths ago. "Do we need to pick you up? What time?" Her sister offered. "If you're okay with it. I fly at 8 english time, so i think you can pick me up on that time as well, thnx sissie"

After hanging up as if on que the laundry started to beep. Now it was time to put everything in the dryer after that would be done she could finally pack and head to bed. 

When she was packing up she heard the doorbell ring. 'Maybe Kim forgot her keys' it was pretty late already. But that was not who was at the door. She could vaguely make out the blonde trough the peaking whole.

"Danielle i know you're home" she said ringing the bell once more with a raised voice. "Come on Kim told me!" Daan was sat against the door, all the memories got back in one moment making her cry again. "No!" She could hear a bang on the door. 

"Danielle!" The blonde called once more. "You won't see me fall apart!" She told her. "I have already seen you fall apart" she stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say. "Stop hiding and let me in! Why is it so hard for us to have a conversation like the grown ups we're supposed to be"

She opened the door and her head peaked trough it a little, she wasn't the only one that seemed like they had fallen. Maybe they could get back up together or at least try.


	18. Chapter 18

"Will you let me in?" The blonde asked looking at Daan. Both of them were crying. She nodded and opened the door so she was able to enter. "Thank you" the midfielder nodded and sat down on the couch looking down at the floor.

"Danielle" the older women looked up to see a pair of puffy blue eyes stare at her. "You wanted to talk ,so talk" she said making her way to the kitchen pouring herself and Beth a glas of water. 

"How did we get here?" She asked appearing behind her. She shrugged her shoulders handing her the glass of water. "I don't know"

"You hurt me" Daan knew she did. "You hurt me  
Too" the blonde looked down. "I know" she saw another tear roll down The brunettes cheek. 

"I just need to know why, Danielle." She handed Beth a tissue. "I-i you were not saying anything and then he asked me and i did like him, just not in -in that way. You were not talking to me anymore i didn-t know wh at do to" it would have been better if she handed that tissue to herself. 

"It was to hard! You were happy with someone that wasn't me! You can't expect me to look at you then and smile" Her voice was raised something the midfielder didn't like. "You could have told me!" 

"I could have!" She said. "Why didn't you then huh?!" The brunettes voice was raised now too. "I didn't know how to. You didn't talk to me either anymore, not like you used to! It was like we were strangers!"

"We broke up! He broke up with you because of you" She screamed. "How was I supposed to know that?! That wouldn't have changed anything!" Daan scuffed. "What" was the snappy and short response she got. "I tried! You're the one that pushed me away. So don't go and blame me for all of it." 

"I can blame you for some!" She shook her head. "Yeah cause i told you to sleep with that girl!" Beth looked down and started crying harder. "We didn't do anything!! I couldn't! We talked the entire night about you, everything!" 

"What?" Daan was left with a surprised face after the blonde nodded. "I am sorry for all the things that i've done to you. But that doesn't make the things you did right" 

"And i know that! I am not asking for forgiveness" she said. "Okay then what is it that you're asking" she whiped some of her tears away with her hands. "For us to try and go back to where we used to be, even if that means just friends i am willing to except that! I miss you Danielle"

"Okay" she nodded letting a small smile show on her face. "I missed you too". Beth looked at her, both of their eyes were still puffy from all the crying they had been doing. The blondes hand travelled up to her face wiping away her tears. 

Daan lowered her head down. She bent down a little looking at the brunette putting a finger on her chin raising her head up. "We will be okay" she told her. The older woman nodded. Beth opened her arms for a hug.

It may be to soon both the both of them needed it. In that moment it just felt right. They parted taking their distance again. Neither of them sure of what to say. 

"I'm leaving for a couple of days" she sat down on the kitchen counter playing with their hands. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Holland, back Home!" She was smiling, she was excited. 

"It will be good for you, i'm happy for you" she told her. "Yeah i think so to, thank you" the blonde smiled at her taking a sip of her water. 

"When will you be back?" Daan made her way over to the couch. Beth followed her and sat down. "I will be back on Saturday in the morning" she answered. "So you'll be at the game" Daan nodded. "I've got to support the girls" she told the blonde with a serious face. 

She was about to ask her something else when They heard the front door open, kim walked in and looked surprised when she saw the two sitting on the couch. 

"Hi" she greeted both of them. "How are you Beth?" She asked. "i'm doing well" Beth told her, for the first time in a very long time Kim could tell she wasn't lying anymore. "Good to hear" she smiled at the winger. 

"I see you two talked" she pointed a finger between the two of them. "We did" answered Daan with Beth nodding along. "I'm proud of the both of you" 

"Can i give you some advice" they both nodded and kim sat down across from them on her reading chair. "Give it time girls. I don't want you to get your expectations up to high, it won't be able to get back to the wat it used to be in one day. I just want you to know and accept that" 

"We know Kimmie" The brunette smiled at her. "Thank you Kim, really! I appreciate you so much". Beth said getting up to give her captain a hug.

"I need to go, Dom asked me to be home om time for training tomorrow" Kim nodded to Daan to walk her out. 

"Thank you" the brunette tilted her head. "For letting me talk to you". Daan smiled "no problem". Beth stayed on the porch looking at her. 

"What?" Daan asked letting a giggle escape. "Nothing, i just wanted to say have fun. I hope you'll be back stronger" she told the tinier woman. "I will, defo" the blonde laughed. 

"Acting all British now are yah" Daan scoffed slapping the blondes arms. "Piss of!" She told her with a smile. "I will, bye Danielle" Daan waved and closer the door letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. They talked like adults.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve updated yesterday too! So go read that first if you haven’t!!

For the first time in over a week the brunette felt happy and relieved. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Glad she talked to Beth, but also just overexcited knowing she was going home, seeing the people she loved the most.

The night went by fast. She woke up from the sunlight shining through the curtains. 'Good morning to me' she thought getting out of her bed.

She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Only then she realized she had packed that all up already. She ran downstairs to see kim sitting at the table with Lisa and Viv. 

"Owh hi" she said before she made her way upstairs quickly, Viv waved. She took everything out of the bag again finding her toothbrush and toothpaste at the bottom of it. 

She got ready in 10 minutes. She broke her own record, something to be proud of. All her clothes were spread around on the floor. 

She heard a knock on her door followed by Kim entering. "Hey Daan. Uhm do the girls know you'll leave for a few days?" She was interested and wanted to know what to do incase anyone did ask. 

"I haven't actually. I was thinking about texting Joe asking if i could tell you after training" kim nodded. "Maybe i can drive you then and join you all for lunch to talk" she offered. "Yes that's okay, what will you do in between?" Her captain asked. "Don't know go back here"

"Okay, make sure you're back there at 4 then" kim said. "Ayaj captain. Want to head out to dinner then instead of Saturday" she was thinking if she had anything to do tonight, she didn't. "Yeah that would be nice, thank you Daan" The brunette smiled. 

"Is it okay if i'd drop you of at the airport after?" She nodded. "That's fine" kim left the room and Daan continued packing up her bag once more. Why was she so chaotic was a question she asked herself many times.

With that said she shouldn't forget to call Joe. She would do it after breakfast. She went downstairs to see that Viv and Lisa were still there. 

"Hello again" Lisa giggled at Daan's uncomfortable smile, she must have looked like an idiot running up those stairs. "Hoe is het nu met jou? )how are you doing?" Viv asked her with genuine concern. "Better" Lisa smiled. 

"Will you go and train today" kim was away to the kitchen grabbing the both of them another cup of coffee. "No, joe doesn't want me to yet. I think I might stop after to talk" her Dutch teammate gave her a questioning look that she ignored. 

"Jammer (to bad)" Daan smiled whilst vivianne was giving her girlfriend hearts eyes. "Well done babe" she grabbed ahold of her hand. The brunette made a fake gag noise. The striker flashed her tongue causing both of them to laugh. "Children!" Kim called out walking back in the living room.

"I'm going to make myself breakfast" she left and walked in the kitchen. There wasn't any bread left, she ate it all. Now she was feeling guilty about it. She better go by the shops before she heads up the ground. 

She had almost eaten everything, the only thing that was left were two eggs. She found a left over paprika mixing it to make an omelet. It should be enough for the next two to three hours. 

While Daan was eating her breakfast Kim was getting ready for training. Viv and Lisa sticked around and offered to take Kim so she wouldn't wast patrol. It could give her some time do clean and restock all of the stuff. 

Kim came down and the girls all left in a hurry, they were running late. Daan laughed at them forgetting the time. "Shit!" She forgot to call Joe. 

She quickly dialed his number hoping he would pick up. "Danielle?" He wasn't sure who was calling. "Hi yess. I wanted to ask you something" she said. "Go on then" she wasn't sure how to. "I was wondering if uh i could uh after training round 4 when you are done if i can talk to the girls, tell them I won't be there with them and why. They deserve to know"

She heard Joe hum. "Yes of course. I am happy you want to be honest with them. You are right you do owe them an explanation." She nodded but he couldn't see that. "Of course" 

" I don't mean to interfere but i think it might also be good if you talk to some people privately" she giggled, she had a feeling who he was talking about. "If you mean Beth, I already did. We talked yesterday it wasn't easy but we will make sure we get back to what it used to be. For the sake of us and for the team" it was how she truly felt. 

"Yes, i am proud of you. I will see you later today then!" He told her. "Goodbye" she said. "Goodbye Danielle" she hung up the phone putting it back on the table.

She made her way upstairs to get ready. She was going to do groceries first and the head off to the ground. 

For some reason she was nervous, what if the girls wouldn't accept it, saying she was overreacting. Those girls were her second family, her home when she wasn't. It would break her if they didn't understand. She reluctantly got in the car driving of.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> You can follow me on Instagram @storytimes_x to see when I’ve updated. This way you wont miss any chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!❤️

The grocery shopping went faster than expected so she was a little earlier then she liked. At first she wanted to wait in the car but she noticed rain drops falling so she better make her way inside quickly. 

She had checked the weather forecast this morning and it would be bad for the next couple of weeks. She was glad she could escape the rain, but not the cold.

All the girls were still training when she looked trough the big window that showed the training pitch. This part was still a shared space for everyone. 

She ran into some people on the way to there lounch. "Hey Danielle" she looked at her right to see Hector Bellerín. "Hi, how are you?" She knew him from a shoot they did a few years ago. They would always have a chat if they would pass each other in the hall. 

"I am good. How are you? I haven't seen you coming in for a few days. Saw you made that fall but then the article said it wasn't an injury" she nodded. "Yeah i'm doing alright i'd say. Just been struggling with some issues that have just been creepin up on me and in that moment it got to much" 

"I really hope you will feel better soon Danielle" she could tell he meant everything he was saying. He had always been so supportive of the women's side. "I hope so too" he smiled. 

"Stay strong yeah? You can't stop just yet!" It made her smile, she felt appreciated in that moment. She leaned in for a hug having to stand on her toes. He was very tall. "I won't!" She said in a firm voice. 

She continued her way to the lounge hearing loud giggling behind her. "Daan?" She looked behind her and saw Katie and Leah. "Hi" she gave them a small smile. They smiled back and made their way inside of the lounge. The brunette did too, she sat down on one of the chairs the staff would usually sit on. 

When the other girls entered they all had a questioning look on there face. Except for Beth, who walked in with Joe. She smiled at her. The blonde sat down next to Viv. She could sense she was nervous to tell the girls. 

She pulled her phone out typing a quick text message hoping Daan would see it. "They'll understand!" When she saw the midfielder smile at her phone she knew she did. 

They were loud as usual, screaming, laughing talking each others ears of. "Alright ladies, please be quiet Dvd wants to talk and tell you all something" 

"No you're not leaving are ya!" Louise held her hand close to her heart in fear. Daan laughed "i am not leaving, don't worry" she could her people breath out hard as a sign of relief.

"I feel the need to be honest with you all" she looked at Beth who nodded encouraging her to proceed. "Lately I haven't been feeling the best. I am, was not okay. Joe thought it would be best for me to return home for a few days to spend time with my family. I will fly back Saturday and of course will be there to support you at the game on Sunday" 

All of them nodded and gave her an appreciative smile. "We will talk the details out when you're back, but don't expect to see her on the field for the next game either. We want her back 100% not 80 or 99" he told the girls who nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you for telling us this Daan, we know it must have been hard. We can't wait to have you back on the pitch our little bunny" Katie said. "We will support you no matter how long it takes" the brunette was smiling at Lisa's nice words. 

All of the girls went over to give her a hug, Beth was the last one. The older woman looked down. "I told you" said Beth who was smiling at her. "You did" the blonde stepped closer to her. "Can i hug you?" Daan nodded propping herself in Beth's arms she held on just a little longer, Joe smiled at the sight. 

The two parted smiling. "Remember what i said yesterday" the brunette nodded making her way to the door waving all the girls goodbye.

Joe walked past her asking if they good talk. She agreed and the two went in his office. "As you said, you will be back Saturday. I want to give you the chance to help me win against Chelsea, like you said 'i think i'll make a good manager someday' I definitely agree with you! I would love for you to test it out and help your team" she smiled at him, this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

She eagerly nodded. "I have files here and videos that i'll send over. Can we meet here Saturday for your game plan, i'll miss out training so we can meet up and host a team meeting after" 

"Thank you, for the opportunity. Everything really!" He nodded, he knew she needed this to know she still loved playing and all the aspects of it. 

She was overwhelmed by the support, she loved all of them so much. "You okay?" Kim asked sitting down in the passenger seat. "Yeah, let's eat!" She jumped up in her chair putting the music on.

She had made a reservation at Kim's favorite restaurant. She knew after dinner why it was. "Thank you Daan!" She told her walking out to drive to the airport. "No problem, i should thank you"   
Kim smiled and told her it was no need but Daan felt like there was one. 

The brunette was lucky, the lines at the airport weren't long and she was at her gate in no time. She sat down in her seat, home she was going home. 

She fell asleep and got woken up by a steward. "Miss we have landed" the plane was already have empty, she thanked him quickly making her way out too. 

Security went by in a blast too, she was outside in no time. She could see her family standing in the rain waving at her. A big smile appeared on her face, Home!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can follow my on Instagram for updates @storytimes_x 
> 
> I usually update on Monday and Thursday x

The first few days back meant family time. Something she hadn't had in a very long time. Amé had grown so much and could even count now. She was missing so much being away it hurt.

Her sister saw this and made a promise to visit at least once or twice a moth. Daan smiled at the thought of her little niece watching her play. She would definitely have to get her an Arsenal shirt with of course aunties name on the back. 

The man of the house was busy with work  
And hadn't been able to visit his daughter for 8 weeks. She was a daddy's girl so it hurt, but she also really missed her mom who wasn't always so furtinute and able to visit. 

And yet the last day she was in Holland she was kicked out of the house to go spend time with all her friends. But when word got out she was home from Marlou they all wanted to be reunited with her. 

She wasn't active on social media these past few days. It was not her intention to let her fans know she was back. She loved them but she really didn't need people to go looking for her. 

Arsenal had brought out a statement already that she wasn't injured and fit to play. Yet numerous questions were asked when fans didn't spot her in training videos.

In all her thoughts she couldn't hear her mum calling who eventually went upstairs to check if her daughter was okay. "Danielle ik heb je nu al een paar keer geroepen voor het ontbijt. ( i called you down for breakfast a few times already)" 

"Sorry moettie" she got out of her bed joining her mom and family downstairs. Evi her Husband and little Amé were there too. "Goedemorgen" Evi said to her sister handig her a freshly made glass of orange juice. 

"Morgen" it was late, The only thing the brunette had been doing here was sleeping in. "Are you excited for today?" Chris asked. 

Daan nodddd. "Yes it will be nice to see them all again" her mom smiled until she shot her oldest a warning look. "Will she be there too?" The midfielder looked at her sister surprised. "Yes she will Evi. We are both adults and still friends"

"I have always liked her" her mother nodded in agreement. "We broke up for a reason and don't get your hopes up, i like someone else" ivonne looked up in shock, Danielle wasn't usually a person to open up about her love life. "Wie dan? (Who)"

"Not important" she left the dinner table letting them know the conversation was over. All eyes were focused on Evi, she must know they thought. She did but if her little sister didn't want them too know she would never spill the beans.

Daan got ready to meat Marlou in the heart of Amsterdam, she had always had great love for the capital. They were renting a boat for a couple of hours, but first Danielle told herself she was highly in need of a new outfit, that's what she told herself at least. It was a good excuse.

"Heyy!" Her best friends screamed from across the street. Daan happily waved at her. Those days had been doing her good. She was slowly starting to get back to being Daan.They reunited with a big hug before making their way inside to their favorite shops. 

"hoe gaat het nu exht met je? How are you now,really?" Marlou asked her after they had decided to eat lunch. "Better, i have a  
Meeting with Joe on Saturday." She smiled before continuing. "He will let me manage the game on sunday, i have been studying their tactics the past few days and have found the perfect starting line up" she clapped her hands together out of excitement. 

Marlou knew she had been wanting to do this for the longest time and was absolutely pleased for her,  
she would definitely watch the game.

After lunch they were supposed to head to the boat already but Daan saw a Victoria secret shop  
And begged Marlou to stop there. After some bickering she gave in. 

Daan looked at some marching lacy set, two of them and knew she needed those. A new pajama top as well with matching which she would barely were. 

"Nu moeten we echt gaan! (We really need to go now" Marlou told Daan grabbing ahold  
Of her arm runic towards the boar were all there friends were waiting on them already.

She was happy to see all of them, even her ex. "Who are you trying to get into your bed kleintje?" Her ex winked pointing at the her bags. "Not you" both of them looked at each other and laughed. They would never go there again, they couldn't. 

Both had moved on. Her ex was happy with her new girlfriend, one of her close friends. She enjoyed seeing them together. They are a very cute couple and work really well, there were no hard feelings or what so ever between them.

"No really though?" She insisted on the brunette answering. Marlou looked at her face that had turned into a red color. She hated herself for thinking about the blonde, the things that she thought about. "Promise you don't tell?" Daan gave her a hopeful look and Maddie gave her a nod. "I don't know if it will ever or if it can even work out. She is one of my teammates, we started of really well and were flirting but then i said yes to Liam and ruined it all. It hurt us both, me more than her" she looked down. "Why do you think i'm here" all her friends gave her a hug. 

"Don't worry about it. If it is meant to workout between you it will" Maddie told her with Indy her girlfriend nodding along firmly. "It will workout, i have seen what they had before him. That might have disappeared but i am sure that you two will be able to get back to where you were!" 

Daan was so grateful for all of them. "Thank you all so much! Ik hou van jullie (i love you all)!" They smiled and continued the catching up and having a little fun.

Daan had returned late at night and talked to her parents who would be out for work the morning she would be leaving, she gave both of them a big hug. 

In the morning she was dropped of at  
The airport by her big sister and her favorite niece. Saying goodbye was and always will be hars but she knew she was going to see them again very soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated yesterday too! Go read that first if you haven’t. 
> 
> I always upload on Monday, Thursday and sometimes Saturdays!❤️

Kim was waiting for her at the arrivals hall. She had been waiting for Daan half an hour now, she tried calling but the brunette never answered. Finally after an hour she saw the tiny woman appear in the crowd.

"Hey i am so sorry!!" She repeated to the Scot  
Numerous times. "It is okay! What happened" you truly could never know with her. "We had a delay because of gas but I couldn't tex you because my phone was out of reach" she was upset, Kim could just tell.

"It's okay. It is not our fault" kim told her. "But it is. i could have know and looked it up and texted you, I messed up again like every single time" she looked down and started to panic. 

"Danielle i need you to calm down! It is totally okay, stop blaming yourself. Now come on" kim grabbed her bags from her trying to lift some weight of her shoulders.

Arriving at the car Kim put her stuf away in the boot and opened the door for Daan. They would drive back to Kim's place, before both of them had to be at Londen Colney. that was not known to Kim yet and Daan didn't want her to, not yet. 

The Scottish woman told her to go and get some sleep, she looked tired. she did on the couch. She wanted to unpack her bag for her but she didn't know how long she was staying, they needed to talk about that.

An hour or two later the tiny woman awoke from  
Her slumber. It had turned noon already, she would meet with Joe in an hour. She was super excited, this is been something she has wanted to do forever. If she messed this up she would never forgive herself. 

Kim was already in her training outfit, yet Daan opted for jeans a blouse and blazer. She looked hot, she knew she did. 

"I'm of to training!" Kim screamed. The midfielder ran of the stairs missing multiple steps and tripping twice. She pushed herself against the front door making a stop since with her hand. Kim gave her a weird look. "I need to join, i've gotta see Joe" the scot gave her a nod and Daan cleared the door. 

"I thought you would be back on Monday?" Katie said putting an arm around her pulling her in a side hug. Daan shrugged raising there suspicion, she wouldn't be playing right? Katie asked herself. 

The brunette was greeted by multiple people on the way to Joe's office. All the girls could always be found in there, Joe had the best coffee machine after all. 

She saw Beth sitting on his couch, she looked off. Not like her usual bubbly self. "Hey" Daan sat down next to her making the blonde look up. "Everything okay?" She gave her a nod. Daan lowered her face so she could look at her. Her eyes were fixated on the ground and she was fiddling with her hands. The brunette knew something was bothering her but she also knew not to push her buttons. She placed a hand on her thigh and smiled getting up to sit in Joe's office chair.

After a few minutes all of them had cleared out and were of to training whilst Danielle was waiting for Joe to come in. In the meantime she was texting her sister who was looking in to booking a flight today to go see her sister manage the team. She knew how important this was for her, so she was doing everything in her power to be there. 

Just when she was about to call her sister to help her with her stay Joe walked in. "Good afternoon! How are you" Daan smiled at him. "I am doing better, how are you" he told her he was doing good too and then continued on to the plan for the game. 

"So i did a bit of studying about them and I truly feel like the best way to win for us is to go into the attack, to not sit back and expose ourself to weaknesses. I also believe that we have have the players for that, and a very good starting xI to take on that challenge. "She told him, he nodded. 

"It is your game, i trust you in this matter. I do need to look at the starting XI to send that in right now because we are already running late with this." The brunette handed him a paper with scrabbles on them. It was indeed an amazing team he had under his wing. He was already excited to see how this game would turn out. 

Joe trusted her enough to appoint her as boss of that game to the Fa, he would stay on the downlow. Now it was only time to tell the team. 

She felt nervous, some of her teammates weren't in there that usually were and she did not want to hurt them. But for the sake of the team she would, the team needs to be put first no matter what. 

After talking some more things over the girls training was over and they all started walking into Joe's office. They saw the laughing and joking and that too raised more suspicion under the girls.

"Joe when will the team meeting be? We usually would've had it by now so i am just wondering" Kim asked. All the girls nodded along. 

He looked at Daan. "You ready?" She nodded and he looked back at his team. "Now!" He told them   
"Will you ladies go to the meeting room?" They nodded and made their way there, Daan did too it was part of the plan to surprise them.

When he walked in he started right away. "Welcome girls as you all know the game against Chelsea is tomorrow." They nodded along. "We will reveal the starting xI today" he smiled. 

"Hold on we actually need the person in charge of the game for that" all of the girls gave him a questioning look. "Danielle do your thing" he sat down while Daan was getting up and making her way to the front. "Meat your manger for the game!" He told them and they all smiled and applauded her. They would definitely beat the blues now!


	23. Chapter 23

"Quit ladies!" She told them in a firm voice. Their mouthes closed right away paying full attention to her. "Kidding" she laughed at their seriousness and got started on the game plan. 

The last time they had played Chelsea Joe had opted to lay back and defend. Something that did not work out for them, it had cost them the league trophy and a 5-0 los.

"I will do it a bit differently than last time. We will attack!" She made a fist with her hand making Joe laugh, so did the others. "We will push them back in defense, which we of course will break with the line up i made!" She was getting confident now.

"And that is?" Emma Mitchell laughed at the way Daan was bringing the plan. "Do not worry, you are in it!" She told her with a giggle. Joe was right this would be good for her.

"No but now in all seriousness this will be the line-up. She started righting it down on a chalkboard like herself, in a goofy and funny way. "Our dutch strong hands, The Irish lass, lanky Leah, haggis, tiny woman, captain snake hips, oh shit if forget who was in that spot, Beffie, Dutch goat and our honorary Dutchie" 

In the end the line up wasn't that surprising and all of them could laugh in the way it was announced. The captaincy was different and that was what shocked them. Daan knew what she was doing so they trusted her. 

"Thank you Danielle" Joe got up with a giggle. "Bit different but it is one of the styles we've always trained so we can pull it off" the brunette nodded along with him, so did the girls.

After a while they were excused and were told to rest properly. Joe had given Daan the new arsenal suit already in advance for tomorrow. 

She had also offered to cook so Kim could fully relax. She was making a salad tonight. The scot walked into the kitchen after a while. "Daan i just want to say that you did good today, i am proud of you" the brunette looked surprised "you're not mad." Kim smiled "No of course not. I trust you. Lia will be a good fit, and I won't be around forever." 

"Thank you Kim!" Daan gave her a hug and continued making the salad. Which was almost done and just had to be served. Kim grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and set the table, the brunette put the bowl on it.

"I wanted to talk about something with you" she sounded nervous. "What?" Daan asked slightly worried. "It's not I don't mind you being here, I don't. I was just wondering when you would go back home again?" 

"Oh that. I want to talk to the girls about it. It is of course going to be a big step with Beth being there too 24/7. It is progressing between us so i hope soon if you're okay with me staying for a little longer. If not i will find a hotel to stay in"

"I don't mind you staying here just a little longer but if that will turn into moths, i hate to say this but the expenses are getting higher with you here and i hate to say it but" the brunette interrupted her. "No i get it. don't feel bad, i will pay along if that is the case" she told Kim in a firm voice. "I don't want that to happen though" her captain nodded. 

That night both of them went to bed early. To prepare for the game. Waking up Daan was nervous, it was in her hands now. Not entirely, she still had the team that needed to put in the work. 

She woke up earlier today to talk some last things over with Joe and get all of it prepared. An hour later the girls started to arrive. They were asked to come in a little earlier than usual. 

They would make a video with the starting girls. Daan would walk trough them to reveal her as the manager of the game. It took them several takes but in the end they got it done just in time before the warmup. 

The fans had social media exploding with all the retweets and shares of the post. They all screamed walking in the stadium wishing them luck before the girls got in the dressing room for the team talk. 

"Girls i know we can beat them! We are strong! Do the best you can out there and do not loose focus!"  
She told them. "We are the Arsenal" all the women said in unison walking out on the pitch Whilst Daan was quickly making her way to her seat. Joe gave her a nod on que of the whistle blowing. 

They were doing amazing already in the first half but did not manage to get on in the back of the net. Neither had Chelsea who did exactly what Daan suspected, try to defend and attack. 

The halftime talk was encouraging. She was happy with all of them and didn't want to change it. She did cal one of them aside who felt off. "What's wrong?" Her voice sounded concerned. "Phil's here Danielle" she knew what was going trough her head right now. 

"Don't worry about it! He's here because he has kept an eye on you. Watching he had done many times before not just in real life. There's more pressure on you now but use that pressure in the game. It's up to you what you do with it!"  
She told her giving her a hug walking back out  
Of the tunnel. 

As expected in the second half the game started to break, in Arsenals way. Their defending got sloppy giving the number 23 a change to break trough with an amazing shot from distance. Not once but twice. They had won against Chelsea, they had beaten the blues for the first time in 5 years and Danielle was the one to do it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve posted one on Sunday too! 
> 
> For updates follow me in Instagram @storytimes_

Today was Monday, it would be her first day back training. They had agreed that she would start of with some cardio and would join them on Thursday with the actual training, she was hoping for a place in that line up because she remembered someone would be there. 

On the treadmill her mind went back to yesterday's match and all the good things that were said about it. 

"This woman did a fabulous job today! They all deserved the win and definitely were the better team! I am excited to watch this woman have a big impact on women's football world in the future" Emma hays the rival manager had said to BBC but the words Joe told them meant much more to her. 

"Danielle is injury free, but the hard truth is that you can also suffer mentally. We as the club have given her a few days off with the opportunity to manage this game"

"It has been something she wants to do in the future and i have full faith in my players, so i let her. Making her still be a part from the team. She did a better job than any other manager has whilst playing Chelsea and we are all very proud of her and I myself am very excited to see the great things she'll do in the future" 

And of course to see her sister fly to London to watch her with her dad. It meant so much to her to make them proud, they did everything for her.

It made her smile from ear to ear. As much as she enjoyed being on the sidelines she was also eager to get out on the field again. She knew she had a few years left in her and was not ready to waste those without being the best she possibly could be. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the team started walking in being finished with their small run. It was now time for recovery. She was told to join the girls in the Yoga session. 

"Daantje!" Sari hugged her lifting her of the ground. "Laat me los(let me go)" she was moving her feet and arms in an attempt to get loose from her. Sari did eventually let go of her and handed her a yoga mat. 

She placed it on the floor next to her starting a conversation with Do who sat down next to her. Sari sat down behind her. "Daan, ik wil je meevragen voor koffie met Beth. Als dat te veel wordt moet je het zeggen, maar we willen beide graag met je praten. (I want you to ask if you'd join me and Beth for a coffee. If that's too much for you just say it, but we would really like to talk to you both)" Do asked. "I'll be fine Do" she gave her a reassuring smile and focused back on the trainers.

After some of the girls stayed and took the opportunity to use the spare time to work out in the gym. Danielle wanted to do the same but was told to go home by the staff. 

The midfielder was interrupted when she was about to leave by Dominique. "What time do you want to meet there?" Right, they were going to grab a coffee she almost forgot. "How does half past 2 sound" Do nodded. That meant she had 2 hour to get ready and Half an hour to travel back to Kim's and the coffee shop.

Kim was already waiting in the car for her. She apologized for not being faster. When she got home she changed into a more elegant outfit. Black jeans with a pink silky blouse and golden jewelry. She curled her hair and let it hang over her shoulder. She was rocking that outfit. 

By the time she was done it was already time to go. She arrived at the coffee shop at 35, a little later than planned but you cannot expect her to be on time. 

"Hi" she was greeted by the both of them. "Hey" she sat down on the free seat next to Dominique. "We already ordered for you, i hope a flat white is okay?" Do asked her hesitantly. She nodded and smiled. "Thank you"

The waitress delivered their order and kept a firm eye on Daan, she was checking her out. Beth was sure of it. "And the flat white i presume is for this beautiful lady who was late" she nodded politely accepting the coffee. "Alright then let me know if you girls need anything" again her attention completely on Daan giving her wink when she walked away. 

"Nou dat hebben we ook weer meegemaakt" Do said making Daan laugh. The blonde gave them a questioning look. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Ow uhm well we've got to live trough that too. Something like that I think" she nodded. "I think i know what you meant" 

"Daantje if you don't want to talk about it just tell us but we want to know when and if you'll come home?" Right she knew she had too. "Whenever you seem fit, i think i am ready to try" she nodded along to what she was saying. 

"Are you sure?" Beth asked, she could just say this not to hurt us. She smiled at the winger. "Tomorrow?" They agreed. "Kim will be happy she'll finally get her rest back" they al laughed taking a sip of their coffee. 

"I am actually in the mood for a cookie" she looked at Daan who had a smirk on her face. Beth soon understood and didn't know if she should laugh or not.

"Hey" Daan flashed her a smile. "Hello pretty" she said. "Can i get a cookie, chocolate chip please" the waitress nodded and served her it. "On the house" she winked and Daan walked away blowing her kiss handing Do her cookie. "Done deal" they both laughed about it a couple minutes before Beth spoke up again. 

"What time will you be here tomorrow then?" She asked. "I think i'll be back around noon if that's okay. I have a small training in the morning" they both nodded. "What do you want for dinner?" Daan thought for a second before answering. "Anything is fine" Beth smiled. 

She had seen Beth openly goggle her looks multiple times now.. When she winked her face turned red and Do who was focused on her conversation with Daan was oblivious.

After some more chatting and giggling they said their goodbyes. The brunette got in her car smiling it might work out for her this time.

Hope you enjoy!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is what all of you have waited 24 chapters for, so there you finally have it! Hope you enjoyed❤️

!!warning!!  
A breakthrough will happen...

Today was the day she would go back home. When she had told Kim she knew that secretly she was relieved Daan would be going, she even helped her pack. Like that didn't make it obvious. 

She woke up early that morning to go and do some cardio at the club. Joe joined in halfway trough. "I need to stay fit too" he told her turning on the treadmill next to her.

"I can tell you're doin a lot better" he said. "I am doing a lot better. I am going home again today" a small smile appeared on her face. "That's good to hear" she nodded. 

"So i take it you and Beth are okay now too?" He asked. "We are getting there, definitely." Daan gave him a suspicious look forcing him to explain. "Nothing it's cool. As long as you both can manage to stay professional in matches and training if it  
Does progress in the way i think it will" Daan nodded reassuring him. 

"Well then i hope you two will work it out, i do want what makes you all happy. When everything was okay between you that was the case so I don't have the right to stop you" Daan gave him a hug. "Now go and enjoy the rest of your day off"

She was in a hurry to get out of there. She stopped to buy Kim and her some brunch. "Danielle you didn't have to do that" kim told her when she saw the bag with food. "Yes i did have to, as a thank you! now sit and eat" 

After the brunch it was time for Daan to go. "Kim thank you so much for letting me stay with you! You are amazing and i owe you! If you ever need anything i am a phonecall and 2354 meters away" Her eyes widened. "I looked it up" Kim laughed and shook her head. "I will be okay you idiot, now go home" she was practically pushed out of the door. 

Daan drived out of the street honking and waving at her. Within five minutes she was home again. She knocked on the door, for some reason she felt nervous.

"Heyy" she was excitedly welcomed back with a hug by Do. "Welcome back" Daan smiled. Dominique took a bag for her dropping it of in her bedroom. The brunette did the same.

"What do i smell?" She asked Do walking down the stairs. "Beth is making dinner remember, but i think she's just baking something now. A quiche" she hummed opening the door to the living room. 

She saw the blonde sitting on the couch. She smiled at her. "Hi" she stood up and gave Daan a hug before she returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner and take the pie out of the oven. 

"Can i talk to you?" Do motioned for her to sit down on the couch. "I'll be out tonight, brandon is in town so we're having drinks" Daan nodded. " will you be okay if i leave you alone with Beth? If not then i will ask him to come here instead so we can all do something together"

"No i'll be okay. You go out and have fun" she smiled at her national teammate. "I will" Do said. "now stop asking" she softly pushed her making her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. 

"It smells delicious in here" she told Beth who was cutting up the vegetables to put in the soup. "Well thank you! Want to taste?" She offered Daan who was afraid of ruining the cake form. "It will be fine i'll cut it in pieces for dinner anyway" 

She grabbed a fork stikking it in the cake getting a big bite out of it feeding it to the brunette. "Mm it even taste delicious" she told Beth snatching the fork out of her hand stealing another bite. 

Beth took the pie away from her and told her to stop eating or she won't be hungry for dinner. "Right mom" she said walking out of the kitchen sitting down on the couch next to Do.

They watched a few movies together that they wanted to see, but did not have time to do so because of their busy schedule. 

Dinner was quickly served and eaten and like Daan had said before it was delicious. Whilst Do was getting ready for a date the other two girls changed into some more comfortable outfits. 

"Did you have a good time back home?" She realized she hadn't asked this yet and it would be a good way to start a conversation. Daan nodded with a smile on her face. "The best!" 

"What did you do there?" She was truly interested. "Spend a lot of time with my family which was really nice and with my friends to. I went to Amsterdam with Marlou, we met up with some of our other friends and rented a boat till late that night" Beth smiled. 

"What were you up too?" She turned her body so she could have a better conversation with het. "Training training training more training, did I mention i had training" Daan laughed shaking her head. "Right okay got it!" She said. "I am happy you got to spend time with your family" Beth told her. 

There was a silence formed between them, not an uncomfortable one of any kind though. A pleasant one.

That was until Daan spoke up. "Can i ask you something?" Beth looked at Daan. "Of course" she was nervous to ask her this. "That time when you were so upset what was it about?" She secretly knew. 

The blonde made an 'o' face. She figured she might as well be honest. "I figured out i had feelings for you that day, i was just mad that I didn't know what to do with it. you were giving away all kinds of signals as well" it wasn't an easy thing to admit but lying would only worsen the situation between them.

Daan's facial expression changed. "Had?" She mumbled under her breath very softly. The blonde smiled pulling her head up by her chin making The older woman look at her. 

"They never left Danielle" she said looking her in the eye. The brunette closed them hoping it would give her some time to think. Beth let her go and leant back a bit. 

"Girls i'll be on my way now" do interrupted them. she gave them a suspicious look, they looked weird. Flustered. "Everything okay here?" They both nodded and Do left them alone. 

Danielle was at a los for words. She didn't know what to say. She also did not know how to feel, she knew that her feelings were still there, it was just the fact that so much would change between them. 

"I'm going to bed" she got up from the coach and looked back at Beth one more time. "Goodnight" she said. "Night" Beth knew not to push her buttons and let her proces this on her own.


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy!!

The next morning Beth woke up not feeling so great. Her thigh was aching and bothering her. She must have pulled a muscle in training on Monday or did something stupid in her sleep. 

She grabbed her joggers from her chair and put them on. She walked downstairs and could hear a vague conversation going on in what she figured was Dutch. 

"Morning" she had all eyes on her. Do gave her a smirk and Daan just gave her a small smile, then she looked away.

"How did you sleep" Do asked Beth giving the brunette room te escape. "Alright I suppose" she was given a suspicious look. "I just pulled a muscle it hurts. I'll cool it and i should be okay for training" Do nodded and hummed along. 

"I think it would be best if you would call Joe." Should she. "I agree" Daan said returning getting herself a glass of water and offered Beth one too. "Thnx" she took a sip only to realize she had been fooled. 

"DANIELLE!" She spit out the water shotting her a glare. "Mmm?" Playing it innocent. Right i can do that too she thought and threw the glas of water in her face. Daan scoffed. "You wouldn't dare!" A smirk made its way towards her face. "O but I already did hun" 

She left the room leaving Daan shocked and Do in fits of laughter. It was time to ring her manager. "Beth is everything alright?" She was never one to call. "You're not sick are ya?" He asked. "No don't worry. It's just i woke up with cramps in my thigh this morning" that wasn't any better really. 

"Owh i see. Well just come in today, I'll schedule an appointment with the physio for you and we will see to it after that!" He told her and Beth agreed so she got ready just as do already had. 

The two of them made their way to the training. Beth parted ways and walked into the physio's office knocking on the door. "Come in" hé motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. 

After having taken a look he called Joe in. "And?"   
He asked alarmed. "It just sore. She will be fine. I suggest she'll do a light training today" Joe nodded.

"I've got the perfect idea" The blonde gave ham a questioning look. "Daan has got a training today at 7 for an hour and a half. I figure she can use some company" 

"Yes that's fine, can i come out and watch? I need to wait for Do" he nodded and escorted her to the field in his golf cart. 

"Tired already? Guess you and Daan are doing better thank okay" Katie smirked and winked at Beth who's cheeks were red. Luckily Joe spoke up. "She will sit out this training and watch you girls. Cramps" Katie snickered. "Didn't know that Daan was into that kinky stuff, you even pulled a muscle"

"That's enough Katie! And i also hope that's not the case" Joe looked at Beth. "No!" She told him in a firm voice and sat down. "I am only kidding meado!" He tapped her head and continued the training.

Watching from the sides was interesting, you could see things you didn't normally because she was always so focused on herself. It was nice. 

"You did amazing Do!" Do smiled and proceeded to take a shower. Beth was waiting outside leaning against her car. 

"Button!" Katie said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Soo" she wiggled her eyebrows. She pushed her away. "Piss of! Nothing happened" the Irish woman backed away and laughed. "Yet!" She screamed getting in her car and then left. In the meantime Do had come out. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Should we grab lunch?" Do asked. "Yeah i do grave some food" the Dutchie laughed. "Can i call Daan on your phone" Beth handed her phone and could hear a number being dialed.

"One mc chicken" Daan said. "We are not getting mac Donalds" Beth told her in a firm voice. "Ahhwww" Do giggled and asked her wat she wanted. "Right okay, we'll be home in a bit" she hung up the phone and the two quickly made her way home.

Daan opened the door and took the bags from the. She opened them and put them out on the table realizing something. "Heyy they forgot my sandwich!" She yelled looking upset. "Maybe it's still in the car, we could have forgotten a bag" Beth nodded along handing Daan her keys. 

She opened the car door and saw a bag of mac Donals on the passengers seat. She smiled. She ran inside jumping on Do. "Thank uuu!" She said. 

"You should thank her" she pointed at Beth. She got of off Her teammate and walked over giving The blonde a hug. "Thnx" she said but wasn't keen on letting go quite yet, when she finally did she gave her a kiss on the cheek and ate her food as fast as possible. 

"Daan?" Beth spoke up when she was about the go upstairs. "Yeah" she looked back at the winger. "Is it okay if i go with you in your car tonight, i've got training too and mine is running low on petrol" the brunette nodded and disappeared into her bedroom.

She was nervous for tonight. This would be the first time they would be alone together again. She would have no place to hide nor let alone escape, but why would she want to escape? That was still unclear to herself. Was she too afraid to give into her wants and needs?


	27. Chapter 27

The moment you've all been waiting for! Don't lie to me...

The brunette had been acting distant since lunch. She had spoken no words during dinner and left to get ready. So did Beth who was suddenly les excited about training with her. 

"It will be okay" Beth gave do a small smile. "You two will be okay" she said eyeing the small woman as she entered the room. She was updated by her national teammate this morning. Do gave the blonde a tight hug waving them out the door. 

Neither spoke to each other in the car. It was an akward silence. The mood in the car was tense, that wasn't getting better after they had arrived.

"Hello ladies" they waved to Joe who was waiting for them at the front. "Thought i would save you the trouble of getting all wet. The indoor field is free" they smiled at him and made their way over to the field. 

When they had their boots on Joe told them to run three rounds as a small warm up. The work they were going to be doing wouldn't be as though with the both of them not being 100% fit. 

"Alright how about some passing around yeah" they nodded and started to pass it along until Joe made a move to intercept it And succeeded. "Go on, take it. Work together"

He sensed the tension in the room and the lack of conversation going on. This would be a perfect way to restore that, he thought. 

"So?" Daan made small moves towards Beth. "Yes" she said. "What should we do?" the Dutch woman asked. "Take the bal" her response was cold and harsh. something Daan wasn't used to, Not from her. 

Joe ran across the field with the bal hoping he could force them to communicate. The blonde quickly came to her senses."You attack from the right, i stay back and do so when he's forced back" they made brief eye contact and gave each other a nod. 

she was a professional after all and nothing should stop her from being the best she can be. Her personal problems off the field should stay there. so here Daan was her teammate, nothing more nothing less. 

"Good job!" Joe said as they had won the ball back fairly quick. Daan passed the bal back to him. "Now how about some 1v1 ladies" he kicked it to the the blonde.

They got set and the score was still tied after 40 minutes. Both girls were panting and exhausted but Joe still wanted to see who would win, use their brain instead of the skills they had in full power. 

Just about then Daan ran towards Beth trying to get past her. "It would've have mattered" The brunette spoke, the winger was clueless. "You would've gotten wet anyway" she winked at her shooting the bal trough her legs. "Hun" she added sprinting of towards the goal. 

Beth wasn't going to let her win, no matter how tired she was. If Daan could play this dirty, she would too. She managed to get the ball back and stood still with it waiting for the brunette to approach. "Like you were in the car" Beth spoke. She ran passed her making sure her voice was soft. "All Wet for me" Daan eyes widened, she did not expect her to say that and also not to see the bal in the back of the net. 

She frowned being mad at her own defeat and stupidity. "Well done Beth! You too DVD" he clapped his hands together. "I think were done, go shower if you want too. I will see the both of you back in training tomorrow at 16.00pm" they nodded and walked of to the showers. 

Both were eager to go home and spend there remaining time on the couch and in bed. The girls were back in the car within fifteen minutes with their comfy clothes on. 

Both woman hummed along to the music. Daan driving taking a detour, the blonde didn't bother asking and continued to scroll trough her Instagram page. 

"Congrats" Daan broke the silence. "What?" The blonde was confused. "I guess you can beat someone at their own game" Beth scoffed, was it all only a game to her. She decided to pay attention to her phone instead of the woman next to her. 

She looked up when she suddenly felt the car stop. "Shit!" She could see Daan hit the steering will out of anger. "Fuck!" She slamed the door open and got out of the car. Walking on the empty road in the pouring rain. 

"Don't worry i will call Do and she will get us" Beth told her. "Come on let's push the car to the side first. She nodded and helped Beth.

She was pissed, how could this happen. Why now. She was no believer but it were moments like this that made her question if she should. 

Beth got out of the car again and walked over to Daan. She sat down on the front of the car. She was already socked so it didn't matter anymore. 

She couldn't help but look at the brunette. She looked stunning right now. The raindrops on her face making her eyes pop and look bright. She almost got lost in them. 

"Don't look at me like that" the midfielder folded her arms and looked away. "Like what" Beth tried to make eye contact with her. "That way, just don't" she turned around and walked away from her. 

"Danielle i will not apologize!" She screamed making Her stop dead in her tracks. "For what?!l" Beth grabbed her hand and looked at her studying her face. 

"I am not sorry that i have feelings for you, I don't care if you'll hurt me, or if it's a one time thing. Even it's all a fucking game to you! I just need and want you so bad." Daan looked in her eyes. Slowly closing the gap between them. 

"That was" their breaths were heavy slowly backing away from each other. This is what she had been longing for, for such a long time. She smiled looking at the blonde closing the gap between them once more.

"You're no game"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not having updated in such a long time! But here's a chapter now. I was struggling to see what would fit best and i am still not sure so. I hope you will all enjoy it!!
> 
> Warning! There will be a bit of a mature scene.

Do picked them up and could sense the tension between them. She wasn't sure if she had interrupted something between them just now, she knew something was up. 

The two didn't speak a word and could only let out a single thanks when walking up the stairs. Daan looked at Beth who walked behind her and motioned her head to her room. 

"Hey" Daan leaned in for a kiss again enjoying how good it felt. "I need a shower" the brunette took of her shirt leaving the blonde speechless. Then her jeans followed soon after leaving her in her underwear and brah. 

Waiting on what Beth's next move would be she turned on the shower and looked at her. A smirk appeared on her face. 

She could see Daan unclasp her brah and froze. It was no lie that she was a sight for sore eyes. "Daan?" Not knowing she was ready she leaned against the door. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I don't" The brunette walked up to her confidently and placed a hand on her mouth. "Sst we don't have to" she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower, the doors open whenever you're ready" 

Beth was left alone in her bedroom unsure of what to do. She checked her phone for the time, daan had been in the shower for 5 minutes know.

She heard a knock on the door and Do's face peeked trough it. "Hey" she scanned the room. "Where's Daan?" Then she heard the shower run and a smirk appeared on her face. "Life's short Beth" with that she left the room. She felt like the winger might needed to hear this.

Still unsure she started to undress herself. Slowly opening the door. Daan smirked when she heard and slowly turned around taking in the godly sight that was in front of her. 

"Don't hide" said Daan when she saw Beth trying to cover herself up. "Come here, you're soaked" she held out her hand for the blonde to take. "Relax, i've seen it before" she smiled and kissed her hand. 

"That's different" the brunette giggled and grabbed her by the hips pulling her against herself. "You're beautiful" she whispered in the blondes ear and left a small kiss in her neck. Beth let out a small involuntary moan making Daan smirk. 

"What was that?" She said standing on her toes so she could see the look on the blondes face who was covered in red. 

She continued leaving small kisses in the crock of her neck and sucking on it. "Daan" she turned around and looked at the ground. "Do you want me to stop?" She held her hand and searched her face for answers. "No i don't but if you continue i- i don't" Daan tilted her chin up leaving a kiss on her lips. 

She knew exactly what she meant, And so they spend the rest of their time cuddling, holding onto each other tightly in the bliss. Not ready to let go of each other quite yet.

Daan was the first one to get out and grab herself and Beth a towel. She was still stood in the shower trying to process all that had just happened.

She felt a hand next to her and saw Daan turning of the shower. She held the towel open for her and the blonde who suddenly felt self conscious stepped in and let herself be wrapped in like a little present. 

"I don't have any clothes here" the brunette smirked and handed her a pair of joggers and a comfy sweater. Beth smiled at the sweet gesture and grabbed them. 

"Also I figured you'd need this" The midfielder had dropped her towel and was now standing in the middle of the bedroom, naked holding a matching set of bra's and panties in her hand.

"How?" Daan giggled. "I may have sneaked into your room, saw these, still with the tag on. They'd look great on you" she told her handing them over. 

She walked past her to grab herself some undergarments but not before leaning into the blondes ears. "But we both know they'd look better of" she winked. 

Beth was left speechless and shocked. She had bought them on a little shopping spree a while ago but did not know when and who to where them for. 

"Right okay" daan laughed at the akwardness and gave her a kiss. "Go change, i'll be downstairs" the blonde pouted. "Why? Can't you stay here?" 

"I could, we could. But do what exactly then. Cause" she looked down and blushed. "Hold on i'll come down with you" she said. "That's what I thought" 

Arriving downstairs Do was sat on the couch looking at them with a smile. "You two had a nice shower i see, must have been hot" she commented finished up her glas of water. "'More wet" Do chocked on her last sip and her eyes went wide. 

"Refill anyone" Daan offered. Do gave her glass and Beth followed her into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and pulled Daan towards her when she had the change. She left a kiss in her kneck then trailed up to her earlobe. "I was wet" she heard the brunettes breath get heavy. "Very, still am" Daan looked up and smirked biting her lip. 

"Mm i can do something about that you know" she pulled herself closer to Beth and leaned in to kiss her. "Whenever you're ready"

"Date first maybe?" Beth asked a hopeful look on her face. "Date first" the brunette nodded and closed the gap between them once again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated, i know trust me!! Helping around renovating the house right now, with school starting again for me on Wednesday i will have little time left so i will probably go back to weekly updates. 
> 
> But for now, i hope you enjoy this one and let me  
> Know what you think!❤️

The first date had gone amazing. Even better than they could have possibly wished for. They were doing okay more than okay.

With the girls winning their last match and the second being two weeks away Joe had granted them a few days of. 

Beth decided to make her way up north to visit her family and friends. Do went on a small trip leaving the house to the brunette, who saw no point in flying home this time. 

all the flights that were available would only grand her a day. With very little time to rest for the next training, she deemed it to be impossible. So here she was sitting on the couch, alone watching friends.

Her mind wandered of to the blonde a couple times remembering the nice date they had yesterday evening. Beth had set it all up perfectly and drove them to Daan's favorite sushi restaurant. 

They spend the remainder of the evening cuddled up on the couch. Beth wasn't quite ready to take the next step and the brunette was content with her decision, but they didn't mean kisses weren't shared all trough the night.

She couldn't wait for the second date already she was already excited. Beth would return home tomorrow around 8.

tonight she had agreed to spend the night with some of her teammates. Jordan, Leah, Dan and Lia were all meeting at their local pub.

The afternoon seemed to have past by in a blur. Now she was ready to leave the house. Her outfit was risky, a lace body with leather skirt, paired with of course classy heals. She would certainly draw some attention to her.

Daan thought of this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Beth who was occupied in a game  
Of bowling with family and friends.

She heard her phone ding and took it out of her pocket. As soon as she saw the photo she was flustered, Daan looked absolutely stunning. "You look hot" before she realized what she had sent she heard someone behind her snicker. 

"BEN!" She yelled at her little brother as she smacked the back of his head. "Who's Daan, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasing his sister. "You finally mingling" this had caught the attention of her family.

Her mother who noticed her flushed cheeks and how uncomfortable she was made sure everyone kept quiet and gave Ben a warning look. 

The winger smiled at her mother thankfully and looked back on her phone to see that she had received another text of Daan. "Do i?😉" she was playing with her. "You know you do" she sent back. 

"OI BETH pay attention ey, it's your turn. I am sure she can wait" her cousin winked earning laughter from everyone. Her annoyance was the cause of the strike shutting everyone up.

The brunette arrived at the club a few minutes later. "Shame Button isn't here ayy" the number 9 winked at her. Daan shot her a death glare and continued her way in. They knew it all a little too wel, do had spilled the beans on their little date.

The rest of the night was spend chatting away about all kinds of things, how Jordan had forgotten to buy Leah's mom a present for her birthday and showed up with her arsenal shirt from the latest match, unwashed. 

Daan was complemented on her return and goal. She was buzzing she got to play again, cause she knew someone would be watching from the stands. Afterwards she gave the girl her shirt and gave her something inside an envelope, with what the girl didn't know yet would be four tickets. 

Beth had been motioned to come over as well and had given her shirt to the girl too. She was over the moon and The brunette smiled thinking about it and getting to see her again. 

Until the subject was turned back on Daan and Beth, much to her annoyance.

"So we all heard about the little date" Dan wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. A blush immediately formed on the brunettes face and tried to change the subject, which was unsuccessful. 

"Ahw come on, tell us" Lia inquired with the rest nodding along. "It went well" Daan told them. "Okay end? Anything happen?" 

"No nothing" Daan said shaking her head. "You sure, no shower or anything" Leah laughed at her flushed face, she was going to kill Do when she got back. "He we're messing with ya" she was pulled into a hug by Jordan. 

"No but we're happy for you two, that it's finally working out" The brunette smiled, she was too, more than happy.

When Leah, Dan and Jordan called it a night Lia thought it was best if the two of them Started to make their way home too.

Getting home she yeeted herself onto the couch and laid down.It was only 11.30 and she wasn't keen on going to sleep just yet. The alcohol she consumed was rushing trough her blood and keeping her up. 

And just like this morning, a certain blonde came to mind who had just gotten home and was getting ready for bed.. Before she knew it, she had dialed her number.

"Daan..?". The brunette sighed and whined over the phone. "Everything okay?" She got a bit worried now "you're not alone are you?" She asked, The brunette chuckled over the phone. "Ahw are you worried?" She's not sober, noted. 

"Are you?" She repeatedly asked her. "I am home already, chill" she let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you not here?" The midfielder asked. "Because i am at home"

"But i need you" The blonde was unsure of how to answer. "For what?" If only she could see her smirking right now. "I need you to fuck me and make me come until i can't stand on my feet because my knees are to weak"

"Daan...." Beth felt a lump form in her troath. "What?" She asked her, playing it innocent. "You're drunk" She told her. "I am not"

"Sure you're not" Beth snorted and giggled. "Okay maybe a little" she admitted. "We'll talk when i'm home okay?" She asked. "Ahw i wanna do something else when you're home" she pouted and made the blonde laugh yet again. "Bye Daan" she hung op the phone and turned to the other side of the bed falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t’s short I know and am so sorry! I just didn’t have the time. This is the best i could give to you.

The next morning she was saying goodbye to her family. It was always hard even though she knew it was for just a little while. 

Being at home was always a safe place for the blonde, a place without no judgement, full of love. Yet she was starting to see London as her home too now, a lot had changed and she wasn't the only one that had caught up on it. So had her mom whom she had a small conversation with at breakfast before the interruption of her dad and brother. 

"I'd like to meet her someday" her mom suddenly said sipping her coffee. Beth looked up from her phone. "Huh?" Her mother smiled. "The girl you've been talking too, she makes you smile" 

"Owh, you've already met her actually" Beth spoke softly. "Oh i know hunny" June told her daughter with a smile. "Don't worry about it, when the time is right it will al fall into place"

She checked her phone to see if she had gotten a response from Daan, she had texted her earlier asking if the girl was up, with no response Beth assumed she was still in bed. 

The entire car ride back her mother advise was in her head, but also the call Daan made last night to her. She was happy to go back and train again in a few days, at the same time she was nervous to see the brunette again. 

When Beth got home Daan was nowhere to be found. Not the kitchen, bathroom and living. The last place to check was her bedroom, she was probably still in bed. 

Daan had heard her come home but was to nervous to come out of her bedroom. What would the winger think of her after last night? If she wanted to have an answer she would eventually have to make her way down, which she managed to do in an hour. 

Beth was making herself a cup of tea and smiled when she saw Daan. “Hey” the brunette waved akwardly and walked in the kitchen. “Hi” her cheeks were red, she thought it was cute. 

“Do you want a cup? Yorkshire tea is the best!” Daan nodded and watched Beth pour a cup. She looked gorgeous, her blue tracksuit brought out the blueness in her eyes. “Milk?” The blonde waved a hand in front of her face. “Huh?” She giggled. “No milk for you then” Daan shook her head and followed her into the living room. 

"I'm sorry" the brunette apologized. Better get it out of the way quickly. In some ways Beth could laugh about it. "It's okay" Beth handed Her a cup of Yorkshire tea that the she had brought home herself. "Come here" She slowly pulled The midfielder onto her lap making sure not to spill.

"Was it really okay? I feel embarrassed" She asked again. "Yes Daan, it's okay. You were drunk" she answered giggling. "I wasn't really" Daan mumbled under her breath. "What did you say?" The brunette looked down. "I wasn't that drunk, i had two bears and missed you. And i also might have felt a little you know" she blushed explaining.

Beth looked at her and leaned in for a small series of kisses. "So you lied too?" The blonde teased putting both arms around her after she placed the cup down om the table and Daan's next to it. She was quit for a second making Beth smile. 

"You could have just told me" she suggested. "And then what?" The winger shrugged. "I don't know" now it was Daan's turn to laugh. "Can i have a kiss?" She bluntly asked and the blonde was more than happy to lean in.

After breaking apart Beth smiled. "I could've helped" she moved Daan so that she was straddling her. Her hand lowered themselves to her butt. She could see that the older woman bit her lip and was leaning in. 

"What would you have done?" Beth smirked and leaned in close to Daan's ear and whispered the answered. A deep want in her belly escaped and rushed trough her body. She leaned in to kiss the blond again, this time taking a heated turn. 

Daan was slowly grinding her body into Beth. Her hands were on Beth's shoulder to steady herself. She felt her break the kiss and move down to her kneck. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. "Beth" Daan was breathing heavily into her ear.

The air grew thick and Beth felt a lump for in her throat. Daan tried touching her but something stopped her, a hand. "I'm all for helping you, but i i'm okay. I wanna wait a little longer, no matter how tempting it may be"

"Okay, then i will too" Daan nodded and was content with the blondes decision and leaned in for a deep kiss, which both knew wouldn't lead to anything more, for now.


End file.
